


You are mine

by eatapeachallday



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Eventual Relationships, F/M, Police, Protection, Scary, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 29,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatapeachallday/pseuds/eatapeachallday
Summary: Brian has a problem with a over enthusiastic fan. Eventually he has to seek help....





	1. Chapter 1

Captain Geoff McDonald sighed as he read the report on his desk. Numbers in his precinct were low and he had officers out sick. Still he knew he needed to address this matter. Stubbing his cigarette into the already overflowing ashtray in his drawer he immediately lit another and leant back in his chair to think this through. By the time he had smoked his way to the filter he thought he may have a solution. He opened the window to try and clear the smoke but in reality he knew it was fooling no one. He picked up his jacket and left the small room to go and look for that solution himself. 

Maci Jones was in the women's locker room on the forth floor. She had just arrived to start her afternoon shift. She was fairly new to Staten Island having transferred over six months previously from the 34th in Manhattan to the 121st on the Island. She had found her feet quickly and was well liked by her colleagues and superiors. She had made Detective just before her move over. She dumped her things in her already overcrowded locker and made her way to her desk to see what lay ahead for her today. 

" Hey Maci, Captain was looking for ya. Told him you'd go see." The shout had come from Trey, her nearest neighbour in the office space shared by fourty five officers. She held up her hand in thanks and acknowledgment and turned to go back upstairs to the sixth to see her direct superior officer. She arrived outside his door a few minutes later. Rhonda his secretary looked up at her over her glasses.  
" Hi Maci. He's waiting. In you go."  
" Thanks Rhonda. Any Coffee around here?"  
" I'll see what I can do."  
Maci shot her a smile and knocked on the door. Hearing the gruff voice bid her enter she opened the door on the cold room and went in.  
" Captain."  
" Jones. Have a seat."  
She did as she was told and took the offered cigarette. He was already lit up and it was not as if they were going to get arrested. Rhonda brought in the coffee and after a disapproving look at the smokes she left them to it.  
He passed her the file. Flicking through it she realised she recognised the name but couldn't place it for a moment. Reading on she realised this was just what she had been talking about in the briefing room the week before. Maci had been pushing for some time to have this type of crime recognised and treated seriously. Looks like that was about to happen.  
" You are still interested in this?"  
" Yes sir. Very. "  
" Good. I still expect your current cases to get attention but for now I want you on this. Look into it. Carefully. I don't want any media attention and neither does he. "  
She nodded understanding the need to keep this quiet. She threw back the rest of her drink and headed off to read this through carefully.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite her best intentions Maci didn't open the file again until she was back at home that night. It had been another busy day but she had managed to close a couple down and pass another case on. She flicked on the kitchen lights and made her way to the fridge. Nothing edible in there. She quickly disposed of the milk just beginning to turn and picked up the phone. By the time she had emerged from the shower and thrown on her sweats she heard the doorbell.   
Opening up she greeted her most regular visitor Greg the delivery guy from The Golden Dragon.   
" Hey G. Busy night?"   
" Not too bad Maci. You really need to go shopping." He handed over her usual order of noodles and chicken and she paid him.   
" Goodnight."  
" See you tomorrow" she laughed and closing the door she made her way back through to the kitchen where she ate and poured over the file in front of her. 

It started off with the usual stuff. Mr Brian Michael Quinn, address on Staten Island, not that far from her own home actually. Dob details, guy was forty. No spouse. No kids. That in its self was unusual. Contact telephone numbers. It was nagging at her. Why did she recognise the name? Dropping her chopsticks into the box she grabbed her laptop and fired it up. While she waited she read some more. He had filed a complaint about harassment. It was basic and lacking any real details. He had come into the station a couple of days ago and made a statement. It stated that he was uncomfortable with letters and photographs being sent to his home and work address and via Email. He had been sent an item in the post that had prompted him to report this matter to them. The officers who had taken the statement Riggs and Smith hadn't even written down what was sent to him. She sighed at the apparent incompetence. She'd have to try and talk to them. It was clear he didn't know who was doing the harassing. He couldn't or wouldn't give them a name, a description. She went to the drawer and pulled out a notepad and pen. Started writing out questions that didn't seem to have been asked or answered.   
Half an hour later she looked at the list. Quite a lot to follow up on. She glanced over and saw her laptop had booted up and gone into sleep mode. Hitting a button it came to life and she quickly did a search on Brian Quinn.   
Immediately she knew where she had heard the name. Impractical Jokers. Her ex had been into it and she remembered watching it a few times with him. Recalled that it had been funny. She went into you tube and refreshed her memory further. Before she realised it was two in the morning and she knew she'd better get some sleep. She had a lot of things to do later.


	3. Chapter 3

Another morning another bright pink envelope sitting on his mat. Brian had begun to dread hearing the mail hit the floor. He was sitting on his stairs looking at the pile of mail with the now easily recognisable envelope with its clearly printed label sitting right on the top. He hadn't heard anything back from the cops despite his friends reassurances that they would be doing something he really didn't hold out any hope. Shit that report was probably in the bin. He had seen the barely hidden grins on the officers faces when he had gone in there. They had made him feel like a dick. The local ' celeb' who couldn't handle a little attention. That he should be grateful for his fifteen minutes. Shit he was grateful. Incredibly so. The show was getting bigger and better all the time and their fans were amazing. But then this. This was something else. He rose and picked up the letters, flicking through the others and leaving the fushia one on the side. Unopened.  
After feeding his cats he made his way out the door and checking twice to make sure he had locked everything up tight he left to go pick up Sal. They were in the office today going over ideas. 

The drive into the City to the TruTv offices was as long and tedious as ever. They had started off full of chat, Sal telling him about a show that he had just discovered and was really into, but as the journey progressed they lapsed into companionable silence. Brian's mind kept going back to the envelope sitting on his kitchen worktop. He hadn't even opened the last five envelopes. It was his way of taking back a little bit of power. If he didn't know what was inside he couldn't think about it. Sal pulled him out of his thoughts.  
" Whasssat?"  
" I said did you hear anything from the cops yet?"  
Brian shook his head " Nah."  
" Well if they don't hurry up you need to go back in there."  
Brian shrugged and was non commital pretending to concentrate on the traffic. Sal took the hint and said no more but he was worried about his friend. He was off his food and he could see the dark circles under his eyes. He hoped the Police got in contact soon. This shit had to stop. 

They arrived into the office and greeting interns and producers they made their way to the back where Joey and Murr were sitting at opposite ends of a large table throwing m&ms at each other and attempting to catch them in their mouths.  
" Morning. I'm winning ten to three." Joey grinned and lobbed another at Murr who had to duck to avoid it hitting him in the eye.  
" Yeah cos this asshole can't throw for shit."  
Joeys grin just got wider as he popped more of the candy in his mouth. They talked for a while then got down to some writing. Next time Brian looked up it was two thirty and he realised he had missed lunch. The other three were sitting around him each looking at his laptop. He noticed they all had wrappers next to them. He grabbed his jacket and after asking if anyone wanted anything he headed out to grab something himself. In the lift he made eye contact with the new girl Janie. He hadn't seen her around much since she had started last month. " Hi. How's it going?"  
The girl blushed deep red and mumbled out that she was ok thank you. Brian smiled at her in what he hoped was a comforting way. She was obviously shy and he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable. Stepping out he left her with a wave and headed for his usual breathing space. 

Half hour later he was in the dog park watching the amazing variety of different canines. This place never failed to cheer him up and he made the most of petting each one that came past. He had just finished enthusing over a beautiful black fluffy chow chow with his easy on the eye owner when he heard his phone ring. Looking at the screen he hesitated, it was an unknown number. He hated that he was so distrustful. He let it ring off and go to voicemail. A few minutes later he saw the notification that he had a message. He pressed the screen and listened.  
" Good afternoon. This message is for Mr Brian Quinn. Mr Quinn my name is Detective Maci Jones. I work out of the 121st precinct. I have been passed your statement and would like to discuss the matter further with you. In person if possible. If you are available, please contact me ASAP. " she left her number and hung up.  
He strolled back to work feeling a little more hopeful. At least it wasn't in a bin somewhere after all. He'd call her back from the office.


	4. Chapter 4

My Darling Brian, 

I watched you today in the park. I don't like dogs much but if you want one in our home I guess I'll learn to live with it. Nothing too big though. I didn't like you talking to that girl. She wasn't nice. She doesn't understand you like I do. I took a nice picture of you. I have it by my bed so I can go to sleep looking at you and wake up to you in the morning.   
See you soon Brian. I am yours and you are mine. 

 

Maci knocked on the door firmly and waited. It was just starting to get dark. She saw the light go on and a shape on the other side of the frosted glass door. The lock was opened and she was greeted by Brian Quinn. He looked half asleep. His hair shaggy and kinda wild and his eyes drooping.   
" Mr Quinn. I'm Maci Jones" she showed him her badge which he took from her and inspected before he handed it back and invited her inside.   
" Sorry I'm later getting here than I thought. I was caught up in something."   
" Not a problem. Can I get you something to drink?"   
" No thank you." She followed him through to the kitchen as he led the way. They sat at the table and he watched her and waited. He guessed she was late twenties. Dark hair swept up in a neat ponytail. Minimal make up. Smart casual clothing. Dark eyes and good cheekbones. She was pretty.Serious looking but pretty.   
" Sure I can't get you anything?" he rose and grabbed himself a beer but she again declined.   
" So what's happening with this?" he asked.   
Maci got down to it. " Not a lot at the moment. I'm here to start again if I'm honest. I read your statement but it's pretty vague. Im going to need to go over it again and ask you some more questions if that's alright."   
"Ok. Go ahead."   
" Would you mind if I recorded this? I'm not all that fast taking notes and I don't want to miss anything important."   
He shrugged and she took that as consent. She set up her phone and began talking.   
" Ok. I would like to start where this all began. Can you tell me exactly when you first received any form of correspondence from this person?" 

 

Six months previous... 

Brian arrived home late from New Jersey. He had been recording TESD with Walt and Bry and as he came up the steps to his porch he was still laughing gently to himself. It was an awesome episode this week even if he did say so himself. He almost didn't notice the package left under the bench on his porch. He was muttering about UPS as he retrieved it and went inside. He put it down on the table in his hallway and didn't think about it for another couple of hours. He was sitting on his couch watching a re-run of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia when he remembered it. Having retrieved it he was only half concentrating as he opened it, his attention on the programme. His fingers made contact with something sharp and he gasped as he lifted his hand to find blood. The box was filled with dead roses.He had caught his finger on a sharp thorn. Dead , decaying flowers and a hot pink envelope on top. He opened the letter. 

My Darling Brian, 

I hope you like flowers. I love roses. When we get married we will have roses in every room. Fresh every day. We'll make love on rose petals on our honeymoon.   
I am yours and you are mine. 

He read the note through a few times. What the fuck? He immediately thought it was one of his friends attempting to wind him up but he couldn't find the link to the roses. Thinking it strange he threw them out and didn't think about it again for a few days. He asked Sal, Joey and Murr straight out but they didn't know what he was talking about. Bryan and Walt just took the piss. That was that. Another bright pink envelope arrived the next week, and the next and he was convinced his friends were winding him up. The notes were in the same vein. About a wedding. A honeymoon. Making love on the beach. They were all signed off the same way I am yours and you are mine. He threw them all in the bin. Next he started receiving E-mails. Different addresses each time. They were more graphic. Blurry photographs of a woman's body. More sexual content but still signed off with the same phrase. It started becoming more frequent two or three messages a week. Letters in the mail too. He argued with his friends until they convinced him they had nothing to do with this. They were concerned. Advised him to approach the Police. Still he resisted. It was just a fan with a crush. Nothing to worry about. He saw this quite a bit and nobody had ever gotten out of hand. Then finally it started to cross the line. 

" So last week the second package came."   
Maci waited. She didn't interrupt.   
" I got up in the morning.Actually I suppose it was early afternoon. There was a box on my doorstep. I was waiting on a delivery so you know I'm thinking great, it's here. I opened it up and it ain't what I was waiting on." He took a gulp of beer. " So I open it and inside there's this ornate wooden box. Like really great craftsmanship y'know. All carved with intricate designs. Birds. Flowers, hearts and such. So I'm thinking they sent me the wrong delivery. Then I spot the envelope. I open it."   
" What did it say?"   
" My heart belongs to you"   
There was a pause. He rubbed his eyes as he recalled what happened next.  
" I opened the box. Inside was a heart. An actual heart. Nestled in a bed of tissue paper. Like a present. It was covered in blood. It was still dripping blood.   
Maci showed no outward reaction. " What did you do then?"   
" After I was done throwing up I called my friend Sal. He came over. He threw up. Then we called a friend of his. Paul. He's a butcher. He comes over and looks at it. Confirms its a pigs heart. They don't have the same vessels and veins as us apparently. He knew straight away. Still I called the police. Nobody came over so I just got rid of it."   
Maci nodded feeling just a little ashamed that nobody had bothered to come out here.   
" So you came in to make the report."   
" Yeah. I've had pink envelopes everyday for the last ten days. It's getting outta hand."   
" You still have these letters?"   
He nodded and left the room. Returned with a hand full of pink envelopes. Maci sighed. Knew that his fingerprints and God knows how many others were all over them. She confirmed he was ok with her taking them and she bagged them up ready for forensics.   
" Do you still have the E-mails?"   
" Some.I deleted most of 'em."   
" Tech will be able to recover them Mr Quinn. Nothing ever really gets deleted."   
" You're taking my computer?"   
" If that's ok. We won't keep it long."   
He nodded.   
" Well I'll get started on this. In the meantime I'll leave you my contact details and if you need to then you can get get hold of me."   
She left her card and he showed her to the door.   
" If you do receive any more mail Mr Quinn please handle it as little as possible and give me a call."   
" I will. Oh and please call me Brian. Or Quinn."   
She smiled. " In that case I'm Maci."


	5. Chapter 5

Early the next morning Maci was in the office. She was waiting to see the Captain. While she killed time she placed a few phone calls and called in a favour. Finally around eight she got a call from Rhonda. He had just arrived but warned her that he wasn't looking too happy. Five minutes later she was knocking on his door.  
" In"  
She entered and found him sucking a lollipop, applying a nicotine patch to his arm and looking like hell.  
" Trying to quit I take it?"  
Her boss just grunted. " What can I do for you Jones?"  
" I'm following up on the harassment case Sir."  
" And?"  
" Is there room in the budget for some forensic?"  
" Not really. what'd ya got?"  
" Envelopes. Some still sealed up. Might get saliva from 'em. Not much hope on fingerprints as they've been through the postal service and touched by the complainant. "  
" What's the deal with this? You think he's in any danger?"  
" First impression. No, but... "  
He didn't let her get any further. " Then there's no need to do all that at this stage."  
Maci didn't argue.  
" I'm going into the City Sir. I need some tech help."  
" Is it costing anything?"  
Maci shook her head " Nope.I have a contact."  
" Off you go then." 

Maci strolled into her old precinct taking her time, looking up her friends. After she had made arrangements for lunch she headed downstairs to see Scott.  
" Well, well lookee here. How did you get off the Island Maci?"  
" Good behaviour Scotty. How you been?"  
They swapped stories for a while then they got down to business.  
" I shoulda known. What's this?"  
Maci presented him with Quinn's laptop. " I need to get into the deleted files on this. Emails. Going back around six months.Anything else you find that may be of interest. I brought it to the best...."  
" Flattery will get you everywhere M. How long you here for?"  
" All day if needs be."  
" I won't need that long. If you're going to lunch bring me back a turkey on rye. Hold the mayo."  
" Will do." She left him to it. 

She had lunch with her old partner Chris and he told her all the latest going down in the big bad city. Compared to the Island it was crazy. She missed the crazy. She liked her new precinct and the other officers working there but it didn't really compare to Manhattan. They took a little longer break than usual then she left him to get back to it. Picking up the sandwich for Scott she headed back to see what he had found. He saw her heading back and snatching the food from her hand he passed her a file filled with wads of paper.  
" What's all this?"  
" The E-mails I found. I transferred it all to this" he passed her a memory stick " but I printed out the juiciest ones for you direct. I'm right in assuming you wanted the ones from the weirdo calling themselves Mrs Quinn?  
" Yep." She flicked through the pages. Shit there had to be at least fifty messages here."Anything else on there of interest?"  
" The owner? He likes porn. A lot."  
Maci laughed. Scotty would know exactly who this was but she also knew he wouldn't tell anyone. " Anything not so obvious?"  
" Yeah. Actually I think his accounts have been accessed by a few different machines. Not unusual these days. People access things from Phones, tablets, other machines all the time but this sparked my attention."  
" Why?"  
" For a period of a couple of weeks the accounts were being accessed from machines in Philadelphia, then in Chicago."  
" Maybe the owner was away?"  
" Could be. But they were totally different appliances from the usual ones. Look this one."  
There was a string of numbers and Maci tried to keep up and understand.  
" Here it is again. and again. It's used quite a few times over the last few months. This is probably your persons phone going in."  
Maci nodded. She could see what he meant.  
" Now here. These only pop up a couple of times. Like you said, might have been away but why not just use the phone or this laptop?"  
" Yeah. I'll check on it. Thanks Scotty."  
Maci picked up the computer and the file. Thanking him again she made her way out of the office.  
Scotty stood and shouted across the team " Maci"  
She looked back " The person who owns that" he gestured to the laptop  
" What?"  
" Just be glad you don't wear the blues anymore. He's into uniforms" he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Laughing loudly she left him to it. She could still hear him chuckling as the door shut behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

After a morning of boxing, then multiple laps of the track Maci was glad to hit the shower and relax the burning tight muscles all over her body. It was technically her day off but somehow it never seemed to work out like that. She finally got in a grocery shop and managed to get through her incredibly long list of chores which had been building for weeks. She rang her Mom and her Sister. Both were fine. After finally managing to get off the phone an hour later she turned her attention back to the case.

She had organised all the Emails in date order and had Brian's Email both received and sent up on the screen in front of her as well as the hard copies on the table. Scott had gone over and above for her noting on them where they had originated from. Each one was from a different computer. They knew by tracking the IP address that it had originated from. Maci knew enough to realise every computer, phone, tablet etc etc each had it's own unique number. Just as Scotty had shown her yesterday. He had run a programme to show the location of these numbers. There were four numbers based on the Island one of which belonged to the laptop sitting beside her that she had to return. She guessed that the other three belonged to Brian's phone, tablet and probably another computer based in his home. They were on the list the most frequently. It made sense as they were all outbound mails. However all the incoming ones, the messages sent by Mrs Quinn all had a different number and location. Some on the Island, but there was also Brooklyn, Long Island, Manhattan, a list of different locations the furthest being the ones pointed out yesterday as Chicago. 

She began to read and make notes.They all had different addresses. The first one was from mrsquinn31476@Gmail.com. The earliest message, and it mentioned the flowers, was dated back last November. He had been pretty accurate. This had been going on for six months. Maci had studied Criminology, Psychology, and Sociology in college before joining the force so she knew what she was looking for. They started out pretty vanilla. Just ordinary stuff really, How was your day? I'm thinking of you. But it was set out as if the writer was Brian's lover. It was gushy and flowery language. By Christmas the tone was more forward. The writer made it clear that they had made him a Christmas dinner and was angry that he hadn't shown up. 

My Darling Brian

Where were you? I waited and waited and the food all spoilt. I thought for sure you wouldn't let me down again. Still I know you're busy. Your family need you what with your brothers leg and all. I'm sure they'll apologise to me too when we meet. I can't wait to hug your mom and kiss your Dad and be one of you. Maybe New Year. This year is ours Brian. I am yours and you are mine. 

Talking about his family and flip flopping emotions. The initial anger then the softening making excuses for him. This person was kinda a mess. Maci made a note to ask Brian what had happened to his brothers leg. She was still going through the mail and had progressed to March (writer very much still up and down emotionally) when the phone rang.  
" Hello?"  
" Maci my girl, how are you?"  
Maci smiled. " Still aching from this morning Tony."  
" Ah c'mon. She didn't work you that bad." He was referring to his girlfriend Sara who was Maci's sparring parter.  
" She did actually "  
" Anyways, get on your dancing shoes we're hitting the town tonight."  
" I'm not really..."  
Tony cut her off sharply " uh uh you're coming you missed last time and this times going to be epic."  
" You always say that."  
" And I always deliver. Get in your closet, wear something obscenely short we are on our way in a cab in an hour." Then he hung up.  
Maci couldn't help but smile. Why the hell not anyway. She shut everything down and made her way upstairs to do as she was told. 

They had eaten first at a small Mexican place. The tequila flowed and Maci had to admit that she was glad she had come. As well as Tony and Sara they had been joined by Martin, Ricci and Sam. They ate and drank and laughed. They had all started together in the same class at the Academy and had remained friends through their rookie years. They were spread all over New York and the Tri State area but regularly got together to do this. After dinner they hit another bar, then another. There was talk about a club but Maci knew when enough was enough. She sat with the group as they discussed where they were heading when she spotted Quinn across the bar. He was talking animatedly to another guy she recognised from her research the other night. The beer and shots momentarily fogged her memory and she groped for it. Sal. That was it. She watched them for a moment and her Police bred instincts crept in without her even thinking about it. She scanned the room for anyone else looking at them. But of course people were looking. They were being approached all the time. People asking for photos, wanting to speak to the guys on TV. It was perfectly normal. She didn't see anything out of place. She inwardly debated for a moment, should she say hi or not. Deciding against it she didn't want him to think she wasn't taking the situation seriously or was ignoring her duties for a night in the town. She turned her back and immersed herself in the loud conversation of her friends. 

She wasn't drunk when she saw him first but when Brian eventually spotted her she was definitely getting there. He watched as Maci and her friends got up and danced on the table. Nobody stopped them everyone was too busy watching. They even attracted a cheer when the Lady Gaga song finished and they gingerly made their way back down to solid ground. At first he wasn't sure if it was the same woman who had come round to his house, she looked very different tonight, but he watched her closely and eventually he was pretty certain. They were gathering their stuff together and knocking drinks back getting ready to leave when he approached her.  
" Hello officer." He whispered into her ear, he didn't think she'd appreciate being identified as one of New York's finest at the moment.  
Maci looked up and smiled at him. She had to admit to herself she was pretty wasted.  
" HEYY! How are you?" She greeted him like an old friend flinging her arms around his neck. Her normal boundaries long ,long , gone.  
He laughed and hugged her back seemingly not bothered by her actions.  
Before they could say anything else one of her beefy friends lifted her clean up off the floor and deposited her over his shoulder.  
" C'mon Maci, we're outta here"  
As she was carried to the door she managed to wave goodbye and Brian grinning returned it. He thought he heard her say, just as they left, " He's cute huh?" But her friends loud laughter made it hard to tell for sure.


	7. Chapter 7

To punish herself for last nights excesses Maci dragged herself out of bed at five am and went to the gym. The Mexican food and tequila threatened to make a reappearance but she pushed on anyway. The smell of alcohol oozing out of her pores finally turning her she hit the shower and emerged feeling much better. She got home and fixed herself some breakfast as she turned back to the task she had put on hold yesterday. She worked methodically through the rest of the messages, making notes, questions to ask. She felt sorry for Brian. Between these and the physical mail he had been receiving this stuff at least three times a week for six months. She didn't know how he had coped with this for so long. She felt a small inward cringe when she thought of him at the bar last night. She didn't think she'd done anything stupid but didn't want him to think she was some sort of idiot who drank too much and didn't take her job seriously. She always tried to be professional. Hell everyone slips now and again right?   
She looked at the time and noting it was now half eleven she decided to try and talk to him. 

Brian's phone rang and he looked at the screen, it read Maci and he answered. " Good Morning Officer Jones."   
" Good Morning Mr Quinn."   
" I hope you're not feeling too delicate today."   
Maci felt the cringe again but carried on talking normally. " I'm fine and dandy thank you for your concern. I was wondering if you were free to discuss some things regarding your case if possible. I have quite a few questions to address and don't want to leave it too long. Also I have your laptop here."   
" Sure thing. Only thing is we're filming today in the Zoo. I'm not sure what time we'll be done tonight. Probably quite a while judging the way things are heading. You could come here if you like?"   
Maci thought on it a moment but dismissed it. She needed to talk to him privately. " If you do manage to leave at a decent time then please call me to let me know and I'll come by. If not I'll try again tomorrow."   
" Yeah ok. Maybe see you later then."   
" Goodbye Mr Quinn."   
" Bye" but she had already hung up. 

As it happened they were done filming by six having punished Sal with a variety of different exotic animals, until he couldn't take any more. Brian had been in heaven. He drove home and was glad the roads were fairly quiet. Getting in he checked on his babies. Benjamin didn't seem to have moved position from where he had seen him that morning. The fat black cat mewed its greeting and the two others came bounding down the stairs ready to eat and play. After their needs were seen to he looked for something to eat himself. As he warmed some leftovers he rang Maci.   
" Hello?"   
" Hi Maci. I just got back so if you wanna stop by now?"   
" Great. I'll be there in fifteen."   
" Ok then."   
Quinn wondered to himself if she lived in the area or was just around the neighbourhood. He had just finished eating and was clearing up when he heard the doorbell. Ten minutes. Quick. He went to answer. Opening up there was no sign of the Police woman he was expecting. Instead on his doormat was a small brown box bearing the same address label as the envelopes. He froze. Maci found him still staring at it when she arrived five minutes later.


	8. Chapter 8

" Did you touch it?"   
" No." Quinn shook his head for emphasis.   
"Ok and this was literally just now?"   
" Yeah. I thought it was you ringing the bell so I come out to answer and it there" he was still looking at the box uneasily.   
" Right. I need you to go inside and lock the door."   
He finally looked at her and felt something close to panic. " Where are you going?"   
" They may still be around here watching and waiting for you to take it in." She had started to make her way down the steps of his porch. " I'm going to look around. You inside. Lock up. When I'm back I'll ring you to let me in."   
He nodded mutely and did as he was told. Maci still wasn't sure if there was any danger but her training kicked in and she followed procedure. She jogged the entire area looking in cars and bushes. Behind sheds and around garages. Anywhere that someone could be hiding. Nothing and no one around. She headed back at a more sedate pace but still on her guard. Arriving back at Brian's home she scanned his house from across the road. No visible alarm system. She looked at neighbours houses. A couple had alarm boxes on the front but in general most didn't. It was a quiet area. People felt safe there. Looking behind her she spotted something that made her smile. The house opposite Brian's had a CCTV camera on it. She could see a light on in the front room so made her way up to the door and knocked. 

Mrs Ada Kristofferson, Brian's elderly neighbour , was a little startled at first to find a police detective on her porch but when Maci reassured her there was nothing to worry about and asked if her camera was angled facing the street she invited her inside to check the footage.   
" My husband ,God love him, gone five years now he insisted we put the damn thing up. We've never had a bit of trouble on the street but Reg wouldn't have it. Loved gadgets and being a nosy old sod." She laughed and Maci couldn't help but join her.   
" Is it still running?"   
" As far as I know lovely but I never really check. It beeps now and again and that's when I need to change the discs. Most of em have been thrown but my daughter Hillary she makes sure it's all ok when she comes over."   
Ada showed her the system and Maci worked it out. It was old but still working. The discs were running off a machine taping what was caught by the camera outside. It was attached to a monitor which allowed you to watch the footage. Maci hit the mouse and it sprang to life. With Ada's help she found the section of footage she needed. She went back an hour just to be sure. They both sat and watched Brian arrive home. " He's on the TV you know. My grandsons love it. Ask everytime they come over if they can go knock on his door but I think to myself let the man alone. Probably doesn't get a minute to himself as it is without people knocking his door as well "   
Maci smiled at her as she continued to click through the footage " How old are they?"   
" Tim is eleven and Will is nine. Busy ages. Don't see them as much as I'd like."   
Maci's reply was interrupted by what she saw on the screen. The image quality wasn't good but there it was. A fairly tall slim figure in a dark plain hoodie, face obscured by sunglasses approaching the door, leaving the box, ringing the bell and then hurriedly running off to the left. She watched further as Brian answered the door and then finally saw herself as she arrived.   
" Would you mind if I kept this disc? When I'm done I'll bring it back."   
" Of course you can. Im glad it's finally been useful for something."   
Leaving Ada with her thanks she made her way back to Brian's place. She rang him as promised and he opened up. She stepped over the box and they went inside.   
" Ok. Are you alright?"   
He looked a little pale but he nodded so Maci continued telling him that she had footage of the person although it wasn't very clear. She showed him the disc and he agreed it wasn't great.   
" That could be anyone."   
" I know. I'm going to try and get it cleaned up a little, see if we can get it any clearer."   
" So what do we do about that out there?"   
" I'm going to take it in with me and we'll open it at the station. Of course I'll let you know what it is when..."   
Brian shook his head " I wanna be there. When you open it."   
Maci looked at him and could see the cold determination. She didn't want to scare him but if there was something in there that was potentially harmful then she needed to protect him from it.   
" I'll need to check. If it's given the all clear then fine you can come in but if there's any doubt whatsoever then it's not happening."   
Brian nodded then sank onto the couch. 

Maci let him clear his head for a few minutes as she put the disc back into its case.   
" You had questions for me?"   
" Yeah but if you're not up to it they'll keep."   
" No I'm fine. Ask away."   
Maci retrieved her phone and set it up to record again. Then she sat down opposite him on one of the large comfy armchairs.   
"As we discussed last time we managed to retrieve all the Emails you received from the person calling themselves Mrs Quinn."   
Brian nodded but didn't say anything. Maci slipped her notes out of her pocket. Have you been to Chicago in the last six months?   
" Yeah. We did some live shows there in February. "   
It fit with when his accounts were accessed.   
" Did you use any outside tech to access your online accounts? Like a computer in the hotel or in a coffee shop maybe?"   
" No. I never do that. I always use my phone when I'm away to get into my banking app or eBay or whatever."   
Maci nodded but said no more about that for now.   
" Last Christmas. An Email mentions something about your brothers leg?"   
" Yeah, dumbass fell down the stairs drunk and twisted it all up pretty bad. He was hobbling around for a few weeks but nothing broken."   
" Who would know about that?"   
" Family, friends, Doctors and nurses in the hospital who saw him I guess."   
" You didn't mention it on your podcasts or in the show at all?"   
" I don't think so. Maybe. I'd have to check."   
" I already have. You didn't."   
" Alright, you listened to the pods? What do you think?"   
Maci was working her way through them all in order same as the Emails. It was taking a long time. She was barely halfway through.   
" I think you give out a hell of a lot of information about yourself. Perhaps without even realising it. I've listened to quite a bit of it now and I know a lot about you Brian."   
" Like what?"   
" Christ , like things I don't even know about my own sisters. How old you were losing your virginity. About your broken engagement, how often you masturbate. Stuff most people do but don't tell the world about."   
" I've got nothing to hide."   
" I'm not saying you need to hide but you need to be aware. Knowledge is power. Especially to people who spend their time obsessing about you."   
" What's this got to do with my brothers leg?"   
" That's what I'm getting at. It wasn't public knowledge. So it had to be coming from someone who knows you personally." 

They went through the rest of her notes and he was still taking in what she had said. It just didn't sit right with him that this was someone close to him. He didn't want to believe it. Maci didn't argue with him just let him have his say.   
" No way is this my friends or my family. No way. Why would they want to do anything like that? It doesn't make sense."   
" I'm not saying that it is. But doesn't it strike you as odd that this person has your personal home address, your personal email address. Im hoping you haven't given those out on air."   
" No of course not. I did screw up once and put my number on twitter." He was laughing at the memory.   
Maci tried not to close her eyes in frustration. " How long was it out there for?"   
" Not long. I got some calls. Then I changed my number a few times that day but Joey and Sal put those out as well."   
" Are you aware that there are ways of tracing your address via your phone numbers Brian?"   
" Yeah sure but..."   
Maci stood abruptly. " Ok well that's all I have for now. I'll take the box with me and Ill ring you with results."   
Brian nodded but he had no intention of allowing it to go down without him. He would be at the station tomorrow morning first thing.   
He showed her out and watched her wrap the box in her jacket so as not to touch it directly.   
" You never said if you liked them."   
" What?"   
" The pods. The show. What do you think?"   
" They're good. I like them, but my favourite? Walt on the pod and Joey on the show."   
Brian smiled at her. " I'll let them know that." He felt a little put out that he wasn't her favourite.   
" I'd appreciate you telling as few people as possible about our involvement at this stage. It's better that people don't know. You know just until I sort this whole thing out."   
Brian could see she meant what she said. She was going to resolve all this.   
" Yeah alright."   
" Your neighbour. Ada." She motioned to the house " She gave me the disc. Her grandsons, Tim and Will are fans. Maybe if you see them give ' em a wave or something."   
" I'll keep a look out."   
" Ok well see you soon."   
" Night Maci."   
" Night Quinn."   
He watched until she had pulled away before going back inside and locking everything up tight again. Her words came back to him. Someone close to him.


	9. Chapter 9

She hadn't told Brian but Maci had no intention of waiting on this box. She headed straight into the station and down to see Steve Garvey in their small but capable forensic unit.  
" Ahh c'mon what is this Maci I was just going home"  
Maci gave him what she hoped was a winning smile and held out the jacket wrapped box.  
He looked at her for a full thirty seconds before sighing and slipping his coat back off.  
" You owe me."  
" Sure thing. I don't know what it is that's the problem."  
" Alright let's have a look." He slipped on some gloves and directed Maci to do the same. He first ran tests to make sure there was nothing mechanical in there. Maci blanched at the thought it could have been an explosive device. Luckily it wasn't. Removing the jacket he took some photos and made notes of weight and measurements. He took his time examining the outside. " Fancy writing. Calligraphy not done on a computer. Takes some real skill." He showed her the looping script and she had to admit it was a work of art. She had noticed it on the envelopes too. He dusted for prints but the box was clean. Maci wasn't surprised.  
" Would they have been rubbed away by my Jacket do you think?"  
Steve shook his head. " Nah. You did the right thing. If there were any prints they'd still be here. This thing is cleaner than a nuns conscience. We may get lucky if we check on the underneath of the sticky label but.."  
" unlikely?"  
" Yeah. And we need to get the Captains signature to run it anyway. What's this likely to be Maci?"  
She told him about the heart in the last box.  
" Shit's messed up."  
" Tell me about it."  
" Ok I'm going to set up the camera and we'll open this sucker up."  
They filmed the opening in case it ever had to be used in evidence. It was all by the book. Steve gave a running commentary of what he was doing and slowly, surely he peeled off the label intact and put it one side for further examination. He used a scalpel to carefully open the box up whole so the four sides were completely opened. Sitting in the middle was a beautifully carved wooden box. Maci knew it must look very similar to the other one. She needed to find out who made these. The lid was inlaid with intricate designs. This was amazing skill. Birds, doves by the looks of them carrying flowers in their beaks at the four corners. Hearts and more flowers made up the main design on the middle of the box. It looked to be a few different varieties of wood seamlessly joined together and lightly varnished to give a shiny exterior. Steve lifted the box off the base of the cardboard box and underneath was a pink envelope. It was addressed simply. Brian. 

"We will open the enclosed correspondence first as it may give some warning as to what is held inside the box." Steve was speaking for the benefit of the tape which continued recording the events. He didn't waste time and slit the envelope neatly slowly removing the sheet of thick white paper inside. He opened it as he had the box so there was no way they could miss anything. He opened the letter. It read I only have eyes for you. 

Steve looked at Maci and she at him. He hit the pause button on the camera.  
" Maci if there's goddamn eyes sitting in that box I'm going to throw up."  
" I'll be racing you to the restrooms."  
" Jesus. I guess we better get this over with."  
Maci just nodded and he hit the button again. The tape continued to roll.  
Steve flipped up the hinged lid quickly not wanting to draw this out any longer. A mass of shredded tissue paper was nestled inside and right in the middle of the box, fixed in place somehow that wasn't immediately apparent were indeed a bloody pair of eyeballs. Right underneath them were a pair of glasses. 

Despite his earlier certainty Steve didn't throw up and neither did Maci. They just looked at the sight in front of them for a moment. Maci was glad Brian wasn't here. She snapped a photo of the glasses to see if she could make an identification on them later.  
" I don't think they are human. Tests will determine that of course but my first instinct says no."  
Maci just nodded. Steve continued to do his observation carefully removing the glasses and the tissue paper. Finally the slightly decomposing eyes were transferred to sterile dishes for tests to be conducted. They had done what they could for now. They carefully logged and packed everything away ready for the next day. Maci apologised to Steve for disturbing his night with this.  
" No worries Maci. I was just going to eat junk and slob out anyway. You've made sure I don't have the appetite for that"  
" what time tomorrow?"  
" I'll be here first thing to start on that. Six?"  
" I'll be there."  
" Good."  
They went their separate ways and Maci drove home quietly. The image of the blank staring eyeballs troubling her. She thought about calling Brian but dismissed it. He'd have to be told soon enough but for tonight he didn't need to know. 

 

My Darling Brian, 

I hope you like your present. I like spoiling you. I don't know who that girl in the bar was the other night but you touched her Brian. I don't like that. Don't do it again ok? Don't do it again or I'll have to have a talk to you and her. We don't want to argue do we?  
I am yours and you are mine.


	10. Chapter 10

Maci was on her way to the station first thing to keep her appointment with Steve. She turned up the radio to try and take her mind off disembodied organs. She was singing along with Joan Jett as she passed Brian's street. She made a split second decision and turned down. She caught him getting into his red Jeep. She pulled up and dropped the window.   
" You're up early."   
Brian looked sheepish for a second as he approached her car. " Yeah. I was actually on my way into the station. I want to know what's going on."   
" You can ride with me. I have something to tell you."   
Brian got in and Maci pulled off. She was thinking quickly on how to sugarcoat it slightly but he pressed her for details.   
" So what's going on?"   
" My phone." She pointed to it where it was resting in the space between them. " go into my photos and have a look at the last one."   
He was slightly surprised at her trusting but didn't argue he hit the screen with his finger and it sprung to life greeting him with a photo of Maci and three other women who all looked similar. " Your Mom?"   
" Yeah with my sisters Jade and Jacqui"   
" You're the baby?"   
" Yes as they love to remind me."   
He smiled as he went into the photo app and scrolled through. Plenty of nights out with friends. More of her family. He got to the last one and brought it up on the screen. He didn't say anything and Maci filled the silence. " I didn't want to wait.To open it. Just in case it was something dangerous. Do you recognise the glasses?"   
Brian nodded. He kept looking at the screen as if in a trance " they're my Dad's."

A few minutes later Maci pulled into the parking lot at the station and switching off the engine she undid her belt and turned to him as he was still looking at the phone. She explained what had happened the night before not leaving anything out.   
" Eyes?"   
She looked at him. " Are you sure these belong to your father?"   
" Positive. He lost them last month. Played holy hell for three days before he gave up and went to get them replaced. He said he remembered leaving them in my house when he was over to help me put some shelves up in the garage. I turned the place upside down but we couldn't find em."   
" Who else was there?"   
" Just my Mom."   
" So whoever picked these up has been in your garage if not your home."   
Brian let that sink in as they got out and went inside the station. 

Maci got him a visitors pass from Tyrone on front desk and led him into the recesses of the building. They decended down stairs and she swiped them into the lab where Steve was waiting for her.   
" Morning Maci. Any bad dreams?"   
Maci smiled and flicked a glance at her companion. " Steve this is Brian Quinn. The legal owner of our research last night."   
" Oh. Hey man. Hi. Sorry I didn't mean..."   
Brian shook the extended hand " No worries."   
" Right so shall we continue?"   
" Please."   
He led them to his desk where the box and its contents were waiting.   
" Have a closer look at the glasses Brian but don't touch them."   
Brian did as instructed and again confirmed they were his fathers.   
Maci nodded and they watched as Steve did various tests on the box and the glasses looking for fingerprints or any other trace evidence.   
" I'll do the tests on the other items later Maci and let you know the outcome."   
Maci appreciated Steve's diplomacy in not bringing out the eyes and taking her cue she led Brian back out and upstairs to her own desk.   
She sat him down and went to grab them both a cup of coffee. She arrived back and placed it in front of him.   
" Thanks but I don't drink it."   
" No Coffee? You savage. Still all the more for me."   
" So what now?"   
" I'm waiting on the results as you know. In the meantime I want you to think and make a list of everyone, and I mean everyone who has been in your house since all this started. We think we know that they picked the glasses up from there. Plus they know your address and have delivered these packages there too."   
" Ok. I'll get on it."   
" Right. So where do you need to be? I can take you home or drop you off somewhere?"   
" If you can give me a lift to Sal's that would help."   
" Sure." She paused she could see this was wearing him out. " Look. Like I said I'm going to sort this. I don't like shit like this happening to people and I'm not going to stop until it's over."   
He looked at her and saw the determination in her. " Alright."   
" Right then. C'mon where does Sal live? "   
They headed out.


	11. Chapter 11

Brian was in front of his laptop catching up on some correspondence from producers and execs at TruTv. It was late. The whole thing with the eyes and the glasses this morning kept playing in his mind and he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep for hours. Didn't mean he wasn't tired because he was, but just too wired to drop off.  
He had just fired off a message to Casey regarding an idea for a punishment for Joe and was about to log off when his mail box pinged alerting him to a new message. Thinking it was probably from Casey he opened his incoming mail box back up. It wasn't. It was from Mrs Quinn. He had been deleting these without opening them. Tonight he felt differently. Thinking on what Maci had said this morning, he knew she was right. This person knew where he lived. They knew his email address and there was a really really good possibility that they had actually been in his house to pick up those glasses. Starting to see red he opened it up. 

My Darling Brian 

I hope you've had a good day. I went for a walk today and saw your Mom. She's so sweet. You look a lot like her. I hope if we ever have kids that they look like you too. Sweet dreams.  
I am yours and you are mine. 

Mentioning his Mom pushed him over the edge. Without thinking he hit reply. 

Who the fuck do you think you are? Don't bring my family into your messed up little fantasy world. Leave me alone. I am not yours and you are not fucking mine. 

He hit send. He was breathing heavily as though he had just run a marathon. He scrubbed at his face with his hand. A minute passed then another and another. He had just started to calm down and his hand again moved to log off when the reply came through. 

My Darling Brian 

I know you don't mean that. You're tired Brian. I can see it on your face.You don't know what you're saying. One of those awful girls have been filling your head with nonsense. Probably that one from the bar the other night.Drunken sluts are to be avoided Darling you know that. She picked you up this morning too Didn't she?. Don't worry I'm going to solve that problem. I AM YOURS AND YOU ARE MINE.

He hit reply 

What do you mean by that? What problem? 

He waited. And waited. Nothing. Shit. He scrambled in his pockets and grabbed at his phone. Hurriedly going into his contacts he hit the name and listened for the connection. It rang and rang before Maci's voicemail kicked in. Trying not to panic he reached for his keys, hitting redial as he made his way to the Jeep. Still no answer. He didn't know where she lived but they would at the station. He had a bad feeling about this.


	12. Chapter 12

He spent nearly an hour with a highly suspicious lady named Monica at the front desk trying to convince her that he needed to speak to Maci. She was having none of it and called her superior officer who spent another fifteen minutes listening to his story before finally agreeing to call Maci himself.   
He left Brian sitting in a stark room with a large presumably two way mirror. He realised this was an interview room and shuddered involuntary. Thankfully he didn't have to wait in there long. He heard the door open and turned to the sound as the officer returned and passed him a phone.   
Brian took it and held it to his ear " Hello?"   
" Brian Its Maci."   
The feeling of relief that washed over him was palatable. He had been fighting a feeling of dread but hearing her voice he felt better.   
" Maci. Look I'm sorry that I disturbed you but I got this message an...."   
She cut in " Yeah I heard. Listen thank you. Why don't you come over here and tell me about it."   
" Ok. Yeah ok." Maci gave him her address and they hung up.   
" Do you feel better now Mr Quinn?" The tall officer, Benson, looked more amused now than he had earlier.   
" Yes thank you. I'll get out of your hair. Thank you for your help."   
"You're welcome. Good luck at Maci's. You just pulled her away from a date." 

It was a short drive to her home and Brian's hunch had been right she didn't live far from him at all. He could probably have walked it in ten minutes. Her place was similar to his own and looked neat and well kept. The front yard was bigger and she had a double garage. He took the porch steps two at a time and knocked loudly. He saw the lights flick on and she opened up.   
" Hi. Been causing concern at the station huh?" But it was said with a smile. She stood back and waved him inside. Shutting the door behind him she followed him through into the living room.  
" Sorry I spoilt your night." He took in her little black dress and heels.She looked good. Really good.   
" Ah don't worry about it. He was just about to tell me about inheriting his grandfathers insect collection so I'm good."   
" Sounds like a winner."   
" Yeah. So what was this message?"   
He sat on her large comfy sofa and told her about contacting Mrs Quinn and getting a reply. Maci tried not to laugh at being referred to a drunkard and a slut and was excited at the fact the person had actually replied. This meant maybe they could open a line of communication with them.   
" It was just the way she wrote about solving the problem. I thought it was worrying."   
Maci nodded and thought it over. " Why did you say she?"   
" Pardon?"   
" You refer to the writer as she. Aside from calling themselves Mrs Quinn we have nothing to say for sure this person is female."   
" Well I just thought..."   
" You shouldn't assume. Anything. Men are just as likely to follow this type of behaviour pattern. I think someone wants us to assume female. I haven't ruled female out yet but the disc showed someone who I think is male dropping off the box."   
" Any news on the.. you know" the thought still made him feel sick.   
" The eyes. Yes. Steve sent his report in this afternoon they were also from a pig."   
" Where do you get pigs eyes from?"   
" Actually turns out they are quite the delicacy. You can pick them up in plenty of places. China town, Chinese places mostly but not solely. Same with the heart and basically any part of a pig or any animal you can name."   
" Great. So I assume no way to trace it?"   
Maci nodded but looked obviously unhappy at the dead end.   
" I'm still looking into the boxes. I can't see them being hawked everywhere so we may get lucky."   
" Well I better get going. Sorry again about spoiling your date."   
" Trust me you did me a favour. If you hear anything again just call me ok? I'll make sure my phone is on this time"   
" Will do. Goodnight then."   
" Goodnight."   
Brian pulled away feeling a lot better. He left her block and headed straight home. He didn't notice the non descript black Toyota Sedan slowly tailing him all the way there.


	13. Chapter 13

" So whaddya say? Sounds good right?" Murr was trying to get the other to agree to a joint date night. He had recently reconnected with his ex Emma and she was really into meeting his friends. She had suggested they all get together Friday night to eat and have a few drinks in a new bar/ restaurant on the south side. Joey was happy to ask Bessy if they could get a sitter. Sal had grunted something non committal.   
" So how's about it Q? You got someone on the hook at the moment you wouldn't be ashamed to show us?"   
Brian looked up from the list he was still writing for Maci. " Fuck off Murr. Where the hell did this one come from anyway?"   
" You remember her right? Emma! We were going for a few months last year then she went home for a while, she's from Philadelphia . She came back like three months ago and got in touch. Said she'd missed me. I brought her by your place once but you were busy doing something so we left. Dark ,cute. Not ringing any bells huh?"   
Quinn shook his head. " Not a single one James. Sorry. Anyway I don't have a date so.."   
" Since when has Brian Quinn not got a date on a Friday night huh? Don't do this to me guys. C'mon throw me a bone. I'm tryin to get laid here."   
Sal looked up from his papers " Three months ? You haven't slept with the girl yet?"   
Murr twitched. " She's shy alright? Besides I'm close. I can feel it."   
" Yeah we all know what you're feeling Murr" laughed Joey. " After three months I'd be feeling it too."   
" So I'm booking this place. Friday eight o clock ok. " He sauntered away leaving before they could argue any further.   
" Looks like you better find a date" Sal nudged Brian before turning back to his work. 

The next few days were quiet. No envelopes, no packages , no Emails. Brian started to think perhaps his message had sunk in. He had Emailed the list of names to Maci. Everyone who had access to his house in the last six months or so. He added an extra list of those who actually had keys too. Turns out he had been pretty lax with them. He had given copies to his parents and his brothers. Sal and Murr both had one too as they had been calling in to check on his place while he was out of town with the TESD boys on a tour. He had also exchanged keys with his neighbour Angie next door as she fed the cats for him if he was going to be late home and vice versa. He realised he had lost a few along the way too and also mentioned this in his note. She had written back thanking him for the list and advising him to be more careful in future. She asked if he'd thought about installing an alarm system. He hadn't given it any serious thought but decided he would look into it. 

Thursday night. Murr had just left calling out a reminder for eight the next night. Brian knew who he wanted to ask to go with him but he didn't think she'd go for it. He had to think of a way to put a spin on it. He drove home through the usual rush hour dropping off Sal on the way and it finally came to him. He got in and having settled the cats down with food and attention he picked up the phone.   
Maci was in the office. She had just been handed an attempted carjacking to look into and was still working her way through Brian's letters and long list of home visitors , mainly girls who seemingly had no last names, when she saw he was calling.   
" Hi Brian is everything ok?"   
" Hi yeah everything's fine. Nothing to panic about. Sorry I guess everytime I call you must think something's wrong."   
" Yes. I do. Otherwise why would you call me?"   
" Riiiight. Well actually I'm calling to say that the guys, by that I mean the other guys I do the show with we're all meeting up tomorrow night and I thought it may be a good opportunity to meet them all and ask any questions you may have or whatever."   
Maci thought on it a moment.She reasoned that it did make sense. They were on the list and she needed to check them out. " Ok. Is this at your place or. ."   
" No actually we're going to a place called Beso on the South. It's Spanish or something."   
" Is this like a date?"   
" No, no of course not. Just dinner and drinks with the guys and their dates."   
" So it is a date thing"   
" Kinda."   
" Then I'm gonna have to say no thanks Brian. Sorry. It's just not done. I'm investigating a case and you're involved in and it's just not professional behaviour. In fact I think I could be fired for something like that."  
" Sorry I didn't mean to make anything difficult for you."   
" You haven't. But we need to be clear I can't go out for dinner and drinks with you."   
" It's crystal clear Maci. Sorry to have bothered you." He hung up before she could say anything else.   
Maci sighed but didn't think anymore of it as she gathered her things and made her way out to see the victim of the near miss carjacking.


	14. Chapter 14

And so Friday night found Maci at work in front of her files and Brian sitting around a table with his friends. His date for the night was Misty a girl plucked from his little black book. They had slept together a few times and she was lively and fun. They ate and had a few laughs. Bessy and Joey left first, they had to pick up their baby girl from Bessy's parents. Sal and his date Deanna left shortly afterwards. That left them with Murr and Emma. They had another drink but he had the feeling Misty wasn't really into it so they made their excuses and left the other couple at the table. As they walked out to the car park Brian caught sight of Misty's face. She didn't look happy.  
" Hey. What's up babe? Are you ok?" He put his arm around her bare shoulders and pulled her into a gentle hug.  
" Sorry Bri. It's nothing." She attempted a smile but Brian wasn't buying it.  
" C'mon. What's up? Tell me and I'll take you home and help you out of that incredibly small dress."  
" Sounds good to me." She giggled.  
But when they reached his car he immediately noticed something wrong.  
" Holy shit."  
" What's up Bri?"  
" Look at my tyres."  
All four were flat. Totally flat. He knelt down and inspected them as best he could in the dark. Feeling over them he found a big ragged hole in each one. This wasn't an accident. Someone had purposely done this.  
Misty was looking down at him with big serious eyes. " You want me to call a cab?"  
At that moment Murr and Emma emerged from the restaurant and looked surprised to see them still there.  
"Hey! Thought you'd be long gone."  
" Yeah us too. Look at this." He showed James the tyres.  
" Jesus. That's gonna cost. Look I can give you a lift home and you can ring a tow from there or in the morning."  
" Yeah ok. Thanks."  
Brian went back inside to tell the owners that his car would be sitting there a while and when he came out they were sitting in Murrs car waiting for him. They made the short journey home in near silence and he noted the way Misty was looking out the window the whole way. Murr dropped them off with a wave and left them outside his house.  
" Misty are you ok?"  
" Sorry Brian. It's just that girl."  
" What? Who?"  
" The one with your friend James. She was really mean to me in the ladies earlier and it got to me I guess."  
" His girlfriend? What happened?"  
" I don't know, nothing really, look forget I said anything. I'm just being too sensitive. I'm real sorry about your car. I'm gonna call a cab and go home if that's ok."  
"Of course it's ok but I don't like seeing you like this."  
They made their way inside and she called the cab. It didn't take long and Brian couldn't coax any more info out if her. He was glad in a way. He really couldn't cope with a bitching session right now anyway. Ten minutes later she was on her way home. 

He sent Maci a text to tell her about the tyres. Then he got the number ready to ring in the morning to go sort it all out. He had a shower. As he was getting into bed his phone rang. It was Maci.  
" You got my message?"  
" Yeah. I'm standing next to your Jeep right now in fact."  
" You are?"  
" Yeah. You told me where you were going tonight and I came straight over. I'm getting it towed to the auto shop at the station so we can have a proper look at it. Did you know there was a pink envelope on your front seat?"  
Brian felt his stomach turn. " No. I didn't see it."  
Maci was quiet for a moment. " Alright. I'll pick you up on my way in tomorrow. Are you working?"  
" Nah. I was going to Jersey to spend the day with friends. I can cancel."  
" Well I can take you over if you need. Sort it out tomorrow. I'll be there around seven."  
" Did you open the envelope?"  
" No. not yet. I'll take it into the station when we get there and get it logged. Bri, whoever left it must have opened the car door. The windows are all fully closed."  
" I haven't got a spare for the car. The only key is on me at all times."  
" Ok so they picked the lock. I'll look for scratches."  
" Does that mean they can pick any lock?"  
" I think we better lean in that direction ,yes."  
" Jesus." He let that bit of unsettling info set in.  
" Make sure your doors are locked and the chain is in place ok. If you're unsure of anything just ring me ok?"  
"Ok yeah. Goodnight"  
Brian hung up and went to put the chain on his front door. He also made a note to get one for his back door. 

Sleep was a long time coming.


	15. Chapter 15

" So see the little scratches? Yeah lock pick. Not a bad job either." Maci pointed the barely noticeable marks on the lock and Brian had to admit he would never have noticed them.  
" As for the holes in the tyres. Standard Swiss army style knife. Not very large but sharp and heavy duty."  
" Right. So what now?"  
" Well I talked to all the staff in the restaurant last night and no one noticed anything. The place was packed and they were all busy. It doesn't have any outside CCTV so nothing caught on camera. I'll check with the buildings around it but from my brief look around last night I'm not hopeful. This person seems to know what they're doing."  
" Yeah I noticed. What about the letter?"  
" Do you want to see?"  
" Yeah. Might as well get it all over with."  
" Right come inside and I'll show you."  
Maci took him in and Brian found himself in the lab area again. Maci had pushed the Captain for some leeway and managed to get this set up. All the letters he had given her were here in order. They had all been subjected to tests to try and lift DNA and fingerprints. They had all then been scanned by a machine to pick up background trace and analaysed by the department psychoanalyst for content. This had been in an attempt to help them figure out who they were dealing with.  
" You've really gone to town on these."  
" Well, I wanted to be sure of everything. I'm kinda OCD like that. Besides it's usually the smallest thing that points to the answer in the end." She paused " Not that its made much difference here I'm afraid. No saliva on the envelopes, so many many fingerprints that it was almost impossible to lift a singular full one. Generic ink and stationary you can buy anywhere. The shrink informs me that she can't tell gender or much of anything from the language and the writing. Only thing we agree on is that the notes are getting progressively more forward and angry sounding."  
She pointed out the first one " Here the writer is quite light and friendly and then if you look at the one left last night"  
She now moved down the row where they were all set out and showed him it. 

My Darling Brian

YOU'RE ON A DATE. ARE YOU TRYING TO BREAK MY HEART? DON'T YOU KNOW BY NOW THAT THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE? YOU'RE TEASING ME AND TRYING TO HURT ME. IM GOING TO HAVE TO HURT YOU NOW. MAYBE HER TOO. 

The writing was sloppy. Not the usual looping, artful rendering they were used to seeing. It was slanted and messy.  
" Notice what's missing?" Maci looked at him reading the note and saw he was a little white.  
" Yeah the weird sign off shit."  
Maci nodded. " Looks like you may no longer be theirs." 

Maci took him back upstairs for some fresh air. They sat in her car for a moment and she allowed him to quietly think his own thoughts for a second.  
" So can I give you a lift anywhere? Did you say you were heading to New Jersey cos it's not a problem."  
" What are you doing today?" He looked straight at her.  
" Well I already set up meetings with some of the people on your list of visitors for today so I'm getting those done. " She pulled out a copy of his email and looked at it. " Unfortunately I couldn't find umm let me see here oh yeah Ruby, Daisy, Gemma, ' she looked a little like Sophia Loren in her heyday' oh and I don't know how I can't track down ' I think her name was Rosie' Blonde, squeaky voice but 42DD."  
Brian started laughing and Maci joined him. She was glad she had managed to lighten the mood a little.  
" Sorry thought the cup size would help."  
" Amazingly enough not really."  
" Can I tag along with you today?"  
Maci almost shook her head to deny him but thought better of it. If he was with her then at least she knew he was ok. She was still thinking about that last letter and the clear threat in it " Alright. But when I'm talking to your friends you keep quiet. No leading them into answers ok. It's important they tell me what they want to say not what they think you want to hear."  
" You have my word. Zipped."  
" Alright then who's first on my list?"  
She handed him the Email and he saw she had noted times against names.  
" Looks like Joey and Bessy first."  
She started up her car and they pulled out of the station lot. He turned on the radio. Just starting to play was ' Every breath you take' by the Police. Maci didn't look at him, just reached out and switched it off again.


	16. Chapter 16

Bessy and Joey's house was full of noise and life. Between their beautiful little girl and four dogs they really had their hands full. Still they were more than welcoming and as Bessy spoke to Maci in the kitchen Joey and Brian were in the garden playing with Miliana.   
" This whole thing with Quinn. It's horrible."   
Maci could see the worry in Bessy's eyes and knew she genuinely felt bad for him.   
" It is. That's why I'm here talking to you today Mrs Gatto."   
" Please call me Bessy."   
" Alright thank you. Brian tells me your regular visitors to his home?"   
" Yes that's right. Joey more than me really but I've been over for dinner and movies a few times"   
" Have you met any of his more irregular guests whilst there?"   
" You mean his one night stands?"   
" Yeah."  
" I've met a few. Never the same one more than once though."   
" Anyone ever strike you as different in any way?"   
Bessy laughed " Not really. They were just women. Some were chatty and friendly others didn't want to bother much. No one really stands out in my mind. Brian always seems to have someone new on his arm. Nothing wrong with that of course but I wish he'd find himself someone more permanent. We'd love to see him settled."   
Maci went over the events of last night but Bessy couldn't tell her anything. 

Maci spoke to Joey and learnt he felt much the same way as his wife. They loved Brian and were worried about the situation. She found out when they were last at his place and confirmed that he hadn't seen anything last night either. Maci thanked him and left the family to enjoy the rest of their Saturday.   
" Where to next Detective?"   
" I've arranged to meet James Murray and his girlfriend Emma Steele in a diner not far from here. I didn't really feel like traipsing into the City on a Saturday afternoon and his girlfriend lives here so it was easier for him anyway."   
" Ok then."   
They set off on the short trip. " Whaddya think of Joey and Bess?"   
" Lovely people."   
" They really are. Not many people are that genuinely great."   
Maci nodded in agreement. " You're lucky to have such nice friends Bri." 

They reached the diner and made their way inside. James was waiting for them in a booth. Brian grinned at his friend who looked nervous at being called to a meeting with the Police. They both took a seat.   
" Good afternoon Mr Murray. My Names Detective Maci Jones. Thank you for agreeing to meet me here this afternoon."   
" Not a problem. Anything to help."   
" Will your Girlfriend be joining us?"   
" No sorry. She's not feeling very well."   
" Nothing serious I hope."   
" No just a headache but they really get to her."   
" Well not to worry. I'll talk to her again." Maci made a note.   
They ordered drinks and Maci went over her questions again. As promised Brian didn't interrupt and the conversation was between Murr and Maci. He confirmed he had a key to Brian's home and he had never given it out to anyone. He had never had a copy made. He had only ever taken his girlfriend there once and no one else and that was when Brian was actually home.  
Only then did Brian speak " You did?"   
Murr sighed " Yeah Q we were talking about this the other day remember? I called round with Emma and you were in the garage with your folks doing a job so we left you to it "   
Brian only vaguely recalled it happening. He had been fixing up shelves with his Dad. Murr had slunk off quickly in case he was called on to do some work.   
Maci asked about the night before and learnt that James and Emma had taken Brian and his date home when they saw the mess on the car.   
" Where did you go after dropping Brian home?"   
" I took Emma home "   
" And you stayed with her overnight?"   
Murr looked sheepish and Brian grinned.   
" No. She had a headache so I dropped her off and went home myself."   
" Ok thank you. If you could write down Emma's contact details Ill set up a meeting with her myself at a later time."   
He did as he was asked. Maci thanked him for his time and then they all left the diner together. 

Sal's home was the last visit for today. Maci didn't know if she was wasting her time but she knew she needed to speak to them all. They headed back to the Island.   
" I'm going to need your dates number too Brian."   
" Yeah I'll write it down for you." He did so and replaced her notebook in the cubbyhole between the seats.   
" How did you become a cop?" His question was one people always asked.   
" Same old story . Family history. My Grandfather and my Father were both on the force. We grew up with it. My uncles still are. Just in the blood I guess."   
" I miss being in the service." He was of course referring to the FDNY.   
" Yeah I can imagine. It's a huge thing to be a part of. A whole other family. Would you ever go back?"   
" Time against me now I guess."   
" Maybe. Must be other things you could do though."   
" I fundraise and do awareness stuff still."   
" That's good."   
" What do your sisters do?"   
Maci smiled. " Jade teaches Yoga in LA and Jacqui has three boys with her husband down in Texas. She's staying home until they're a bit older."   
" Nice. Is your Mom local?."   
" She lives out in The Hamptons with her husband during the summer and she winters in Colorado." He didn't need to be a detective to know this was a little bit of a touchy subject so he left the questioning there.  
Not much later they were in front of Sal's home. Before they got out Brian warned her of his little quirks and she nodded her acknowledgment.   
He answered the door and Maci smiled but didn't offer her hand. " Mr Vulcano? I'm Detective Jones."   
" Hi. Yes please come in." He stood and watched as they both took off their shoes. Happy he took them through into the den.   
" Can I get you anything?"   
" No thank you."   
" Bri? Anything?"   
" No thanks man. I'm just going to chill in here while you chat with Maci."   
" Oh ok."   
" Could we sit in your kitchen Mr Vulcano?"   
Sal led her through and they sat down. She opened her notebook and led him through some easy openers to calm him down. When she felt he was more relaxed she asked him about the key and he also confirmed he hadn't had it copied or given it to anyone else. She asked him about the night before but he couldn't give her anything on it either. She was just thanking him for his help when he mentioned something.   
" My date, Deanna. She said something was off with Emma."   
" What did she mean by that?"   
" I don't really know. She said something about Emma being a little strange with her."   
" James mentioned she had a headache last night. Could it be that she was ill?"   
" I guess so. I'll give you Deanna's number in case you want to talk to her." He wrote it down for her after consulting his own phone.   
" Thank you."   
Maci left Brian at Sal's place. They were going to go out for food. Before she pulled off to go home herself she left a message for Emma, Deanna , and Misty to contact her when they were able. She didn't think she'd learnt a lot today other than Brian had some good friends who cared about him a lot. Nothing today had pointed towards them. She headed for home.


	17. Chapter 17

Brian was a little drunk. He had spent all day Sunday in New Jersey at a BBQ with friends. One drink had turned into a whole lot more and then the whiskey had made an appearance. Combined with the hot day his head was spinning as he arrived home dropped off by another friend who lived nearby. Marcus watched until he was sure Quinn was ok and then he left him to it. After fumbling with his door key for a while he finally slotted it home and let himself in. He felt for the lightswitch but couldn't find it so he gave up and made his way through slowly to the kitchen bouncing off the walls on the way to get a glass of water. He sat, still in the dark and willed his head to clear a little. Something was missing but what? He felt in his pockets and emptied the contents onto the table. Phone was there. Keys were there. Wallet. Change. All accounted for. After drinking the long cold glass he felt a little sharper. Eventually, very very slowly he realised what was missing. His cats. 

Without fail, each and everytime he came in the house the two youngest would bound down the stairs and turn circles around his legs greeting him as though he had been gone for years. He had been in for what? Ten, fifteen minutes and there was no sign of them. He couldn't even hear them walking around upstairs.  
" Brooklyn, Chessie daddy's home." He got up and shook the box of treats he kept next to the microwave. Still nothing. He tried to think through the remains of the drunken fog. Had he left a window open this morning?. He was usually pretty good at making sure they were all shut. Taking the treats with him he kept shaking them and calling out as he made his way back through to the living room. " Benjamin C'mon"  
He hit the light switch as he entered the room but it stayed dark. Flicking it redundantly a few more times he reasoned that there must be blown lightbulb or a fuse. He went back out to the entranceway and hit that switch too. Nothing. A small niggling thought crept into his mind and he suddenly felt cold. Get out of here. He stood for a full minute in the dark listening, just listening. He couldn't hear a single thing. Not the tick of a clock. Not a car engine outside. Not his beloved cats. Shaking off the feeling he flicked a quick glance up the stairs but seeing nothing he headed back out to the kitchen and through the connecting door to the garage where he would find the circuit board for the house.  
He hit the switch for the lights out there and they were dead too. Shit. Groping along the shelves he knew there was a heavy duty torch on there somewhere. His hand found what he was looking for and he picked it up and turned it on. The large beam of light sliced through the dark.  
" Alright." He turned to make his way to the fusebox when he heard scrambling behind him.  
" Who's there?" He turned sharply and ran the light over the area behind him. It picked up a pair of bright green eyes. "Ben! How'd you get out here huh? You nearly scared me to death." The fat black cat totally unconcerned made a sharp exit and headed back into the kitchen to look for food. He heard more scrambling sounds coming from under his car so knelt down with the torch. Lowering his face almost right to the floor. Sure enough hiding under his still incapacitated Jeep were his other pets. " C'mon outta there. Let's get you fed" but the cats weren't budging. In fact Chessie had started to hiss loudly as Brooklyn cowered behind her. If space allowed he was sure her back would have been arching. She had never so much as clawed at him before.  
" What the?"  
" I don't think they like me Brian"  
From his position on the garage floor he was helpless to defend himself from the large heavy object that crashed down on the back of his head knocking him unconscious before he could even turn and see the look on his assailants face. It was one of pure unadulterated joy.


	18. Chapter 18

Maci got the call over the radio at one am. She had just clocked off after filing the arrest report on the carjacker. She had been working since midday and was heading home when she picked up on a message from dispatch mentioning Brian's address.Giving up on notions of sleep she floored the gas and sped over there as fast as her car would allow. She turned onto his street a few minutes later and was met with multiple flashing lights. An Ambulance and squad cars littered the road. Feeling her mouth go dry and her heart start hammering a tattoo in her chest she ran from her car to the open door of the garage. Trey spotted her and waved her in through the barriers of police tape that had already been erected around the perimiter of the property.  
" Where is he? Is he ok?" Maci's words tumbled out of her mouth barely coherent.  
Trey placed a comforting hand in her shoulder and nodded.   
" He's in the meat wagon about to be taken over to the Uni Hospital. He's still pretty much out of it. Nasty crack to the back of his head, some superficial scratches, skin missing from his back where his attacker tried to drag him across the floor." Maci turned to go over but Trey shook his head " uh uh he's being checked over now. They won't let you talk to him yet Maci. I know cos I tried."   
Maci nodded her understanding. " What's gone down here?"   
" Ok lets go in and take a look." They went inside the garage where other officers and forensics were working hard taking photographs and fingerprints. Careful not to disturb anything Trey pointed out where a neighbour had found Brian around an hour before. He told her that her initial statement she said she had seen his torch beam under the door and heard the cats going crazy in here so being a little concerned she had tried knocking the back door. When there was no answer she had gone to fetch her husband who had then lifted the garage door to find Brian unconscious and unresponsive. They confirmed there was no one else in the garage when they arrived. Then they had phoned for help.   
" Can I speak to them?"   
" Yeah. Brown's talking to them now and getting it all straight but then you can see em."   
"Shit shit shit! Why didn't I see this coming?"   
Trey looked at her and knew she felt responsibility for this.   
" Listen. You've been doing what you can for this guy. You're not a medium Maci. You didn't know this was gonna happen."   
" But I should have. I should have thought of the possibility. I knew this was escalating."   
They both turned as they heard the ambulance pull away taking Brian to the Hospital to be checked over and probably kept in for a few days.   
"Has the house been searched?"  
"Yeah. We turned the electric back on and we've been right through, attic to basement no ones home. "  
Maci nodded and thanking him went in search of the neighbours. 

Officer Simon Brown had just finished up taking the statements from Angie and Stu Phelps who lived in the house to the right of Brian. He left them with Maci. Angie was still upset but was calm and coherent. Maci introduced herself and they sat and talked. Angie again went through her statement and Stu confirmed her story.   
" How long would you say it took you to go in and get Stu and for you both to come back over Angie?"   
" Not long. I wasn't rushing but we're right there. I'd say probably no more than three or four minutes at most."   
Maci nodded and made notes. " when you tried the back door did you knock loudly? Did you say anything? Did you hear anything?"   
" Yes I was pretty loud. I knocked a good few times. Called out for Bri. I knew he was home I saw him get dropped off earlier. The cats were going nuts in there really screeching. You know that awful noise they make when they fight."   
Maci nodded. " And you didn't see anyone else here tonight? Even earlier on this evening or this afternoon?"   
They both shook their heads.   
"Ok. Thank you both so much for your help. I'm going to leave my number and if you do think of anything else I'd be grateful if you could call me."   
They took her thanks and her number and she left them to get some rest. She made her way back over to Brian's place which was now considerably calmer than when she arrived. Most of the initial responders had gone on to others calls and it was only her own car and Treys left. The forensic team were just peeling off their coveralls having done and recovered what they could.   
" Come look at this." Trey waved her over to the makeshift workstation being packed up by the team. He pointed at what Maci took to be the weapon. It was the bottom half of a pool cue. Heavy enough to cause damage yet easy to carry around.   
" They found some other stuff too."   
" Where is it?"   
He pointed to a lab tech holding a clipboard a few feet away and they walked over together.   
" What you got here Olly?" Maci recognised him. The team wasn't very big on the Island and you got to know everyone pretty fast.   
" Hi Maci. This is your baby huh?"   
" Yep. So what's here?"   
He took her through his inventory. " Black hold-all bag. Standard. Found spilt out over there in the garage too. I don't think it's the property owners. Inside we've got cable ties, duct tape, handcuffs, a large hessian style sack, probably for putting over the head, and if all that wasn't worrying enough there's also a heavy duty taser, scissors and a pair of pliers. I think we spoilt someone's party tonight."   
" Jesus."   
" You can say that again." 

A couple of hours later everything was logged, bagged and shipped off to the station. Maci and Trey did a last sweep of the house and locked up. The cats were staying with Angie and Stu for now. Maci was about to head to the Hospital herself when she got the call from on high. Captain wanted to see her. Now. 

Five am is not the best time to have your ass served to you but then when is? Maci stood in front of the Chief and took the bawling from the Captain. When the big gun was happy she had been sufficiently battered he left them to it.   
The Captain sat and watched as she stood unflinching in front of him. After a few minutes he told her to sit down. She did so silently.   
Handing her a cigarette he lit them up and apologised.   
" I'm sorry Maci. He wants results and I gotta look like I'm getting them.In a few hours this will probably be all over the papers and it looks bad that we let it happen."   
" I didn't let it happen. My initial report said there was potential for escalation and I've been trying my hardest chasing people down to get somewhere with this Sir."   
He nodded taking a deep hit of nicotine. " I know that. You've been on my ass enough for those tests but it's not getting us anywhere is it?"   
Maci stayed quiet. She had a feeling where this was going. To someone else. Someone with more experience than her.   
To her surprise and relief she was wrong.   
" I want you on this harder than ever. I read your reports and we both know this guy has a pretty big following. Its going to be news eventually. You stick to him like white on rice. Where he goes you go. When he sleeps you do your reports and follow ups. The rest of your caseload can be handed over. I want this sorted Maci. And I don't want to have to tell The Chief that this funny guy schmuck has been murdered on my watch. "   
Maci swallowed hard. Murdered.   
" I'm on my way to the Hospital now Sir."   
" Good. Get over there."   
She stood and opened the door. The office was just starting to fill up again ready to start a new shift at six.   
"Maci"   
" Yes Sir?"   
" I mean everywhere he goes. If he wants to piss you stand outside the restroom.Preferably with the door open. You understand?"   
" Yes."   
He nodded seeing the set of her features and she left. She didn't stop for coffee or to check her desk just made straight for the ER. 

The Captain watched her pull out and speed away from his open window where he was starting his new smoke. He had faith in her. She was a good cop. Had proved herself reliable and capable many times. He hoped this wasn't going to blow up in his face.


	19. Chapter 19

After speaking with Brian's Physician , Dr Antonia Santiago, and being reassured that other than a small hairline fracture and superficial scrapes to his back that he was going to be fine Maci made her way to his room on the forth floor. There she met his parents. She introduced herself and they talked quietly outside his room as he slept off his raging headache.  
" What's going on here Detective?" Brian's father was understandably upset and his Mother was looking at her with worried eyes.  
Maci filled them in with the information she knew about last night leaving out the more troubling items found in his garage. She did her best to reassure them that their son wouldn't be put in that position again.  
" So are you like his protection detail now?" His father raised an eyebrow and looked at this, to his eyes, slip of a girl in front of him. "What are you? 120lbs soaking wet?"  
Maci smiled. " Actually I'm a lot tougher than I look Mr Quinn.I promise you that. I've got his back."  
Maci settled down with the Quinns in Brians room to wait. Four coffees later and they had actually gotten to know a lot about each other. They were quietly laughing at a tale from his childhood when he started to stir slightly and they rose to look at him. He came around slowly, groggy and unfocused. Maci called for the Dr and she came to run obs. Happy with his pupils and responses she advised that they shouldn't stay long as he still needed to rest. Maci allowed the family to talk and waited outside the door. The Quinns left shortly after stating the would return that evening to see him properly then. Maci bid them goodbye and when they had gone she took a deep breath and knocked the door. 

Brian was still looking a little vacant but managed to raise the ghost of a smile as she made her way to the bed.  
" How's the head? Do you want me to call the Dr?"  
He shook his head but she could see he regretted it by the wince cutting across his features.  
" Water? Want me to go get you something else? Soda?"  
" Just sit down Maci. I'm fine."  
She did as she was told.  
" I'm so sorry Quinn."  
" what are you sorry for? You didn't try and split my head open"  
" No I didn't but I feel like I shoulda seen this coming. This whackjob said they were going to hurt you and they did."  
" I should have got out when the lights wouldn't come on. I had the feeling then. It was like all the stuff you see in classic horror movies you know? The ones where the idiot should run out the door not go investigating. I'm the idiot in this movie not you."  
" Well you're stuck with me until I sort this crap out. Chiefs orders. I'm your shadow now."  
"My shadow. Lucky you."  
" Yeah. Lucky me. Listen Dr told me to let you rest so I'm going to do that. I'll be outside ok?"  
" Would you stay in here with me?.....Please."  
Maci looked at him. His eyes were heavy and dark. The stress of the whole thing was making him look ten years older.  
" Sure. I'll be here ok. Just close your eyes and get some rest."  
He couldn't have kept them open if he tried anyway. He shut them and within a few minutes Maci heard his breathing slow and regular. He was back under.  
She pulled out her phone checking for messages but there was nothing. Damn. She was still waiting to hear back from the women who had gone to dinner with Brian the other night. She rang them all again and left messages for Emma and Misty. She managed to get hold of Deanna. They had a brief conversation which didn't tell her anything she didn't already know.  
Just before she wound up she asked her " Sal mentioned that Emma was a little off Friday night. Did you notice anything?"  
" Yeah. Totally. She was like quite strange y'know."  
" In what way?"  
" Like she basically ignored James all night. She upset Misty when they went to the restroom. I don't know what went down but Misty looked pissed. She moaned all night that she had a headache and disappeared for like twenty minutes to throw up. She's kinda loopy."  
" Well thank you for talking to me."  
" Ok. Tell Brian I hope he feels better soon."  
Maci promised to pass on the wish and they hung up. Maci sat in the quiet room thinking on everything. The soft noises of the busy ward outside lulled her. The night caught up with her and she too slept for a while.


	20. Chapter 20

Brian found it strange sharing his home with Maci. Being so used to having his own space and not thinking about anyone else around it was weird for him to have to think about noise levels and remembering to actually put his pants on after taking a shower. Still it was nice having her around. At first she had said she would spend the nights in the car outside but he had quickly dismissed that idea and his mother had already made up the spare bedroom for her. He had been released from the Hospital on the Tuesday with a bag full of painkillers and a follow up scan booked for the week after. Maci had driven him home after stopping quickly at her place to pick up what she needed. They pulled up outside and although Maci had called ahead to make sure all the police tape had gone and everything looked normal he still felt a small shiver of reluctance to enter go through him. He shook it off and made himself go in. Maci checked the mail which thankfully was clear of any crazy and walked him through the house checking all around and when Angie brought the cats home he finally felt more relaxed.  
Now it was Thursday night.Still all quiet with no mail and no emails coming through from Mrs Quinn. He said goodbye to his latest round of visitors, the place had been like a fair with a constant stream of people coming and going and walked through to the kitchen. Maci was cooking them both something to eat in his kitchen. He watched her work quickly and efficiently monitoring the various stages of the dish she was preparing. The radio played quietly in the background and the place was warm and smelt really good.  
" You like to cook?"  
" I do. When I get the time. It's satisfying. And then you get to eat, which is always good."  
He smiled at her. The only thing out of place in this scene of domestic bliss was the fact that she was on duty here. He had found out a lot about police work over the last few days. She worked hard constantly chasing things up and sending in reports to keep those watching from on high in the loop on what she was doing. All that at the same time as keeping a close watch on him and his home.  
" You ever shoot anyone?"  
She looked up from the sauce she was stirring. If she was surprised by the question she didn't show it " Nope. Never fired a shot in the line of duty. Most officers haven't. I hope it stays that way."  
He could understand that. No one wants to potentially injure or take someone's life.  
" What if you had to though? You had no choice but to shoot? It's you or them."  
" Then I wouldn't hesitate."  
He believed her. 

They ate the amazing pasta dish together at the table and talked. She answered his constant questions with honesty, patience and humour. He wanted to know all about her. Her childhood, her family, her hobbies and her likes and dislikes. He was equally forthcoming and the hour passed in flood of information and laughter. After they had cleared up he wanted to watch a movie so they moved into the living room. He offered her a choice but she told him to go ahead and watch whatever he wanted she had some calls to make. She made her calls, still trying to chase down Misty and Emma as well as trying to find anything on the boxes. She had no luck on any of them. When she came back in the room she sat down on the big easy chair and tried to focus on the film. Ben jumped up on her lap and settled himself on her. Brian watched her from the corner of his eye in the dark room as she stroked his cat softly as the huge fur ball purred contentedly at her attention.

 

The next morning he decided it was time to try and get back to normal. His head was fine. He woke up without a headache or any double vision. He got up and made his way to the bathroom. He could hear the shower running and Maci singing to herself as she washed. Smiling to himself he made his way downstairs to put on the toast and the coffee machine. She emerged a few minutes later fresh faced, dressed and hair tied back neatly ready to face the day.  
" Morning. I made you some coffee and there's toast if you want it."  
Maci smiled. " Awesome. I thought you didn't like coffee."  
" I don't. But you do. I asked my mom to pick some up for you. I'm just going to get dressed." He left her in the kitchen and when he returned she was clearing up.  
" What's the plan?"  
" I've got to go into the offices. There's a team meeting today and I'm going in. Time to get back on it."  
" Ok. Let's go." 

Everyone was glad to see him back. Maci spent the day watching him and everyone around him carefully whilst blending into the background. She picked up on people's attitudes towards him. She was good at reading body language thanks to training. Most were truly glad he was ok. They made a fuss of him when he came in and there were hugs and kisses. Maci was introduced as a friend. She picked up on a few awkward exchanges and surmised that these women were probably exes or had some unresolved feelings about him. The one truly odd one that stood out to her was one younger girl. She watched her staring at him from a partially obstructed corner of the room. She didn't approach him or try to communicate in any way. Just watched him from over the top of her cubicle.  
James was standing next to her so she nudged him "What's her name?"  
" Who?"  
" Over there. Mousy hair. Not joining the welcoming party."  
He followed her gaze.  
" Oh that's just Janie. She's an intern. Been working here for the summer."  
" Can I get a look at her employee files?"  
James looked taken aback for a moment but seeing Maci's face he nodded and promised to get them from HR for her.  
" Between you and I James how many of these girls has Brian been on dates with? I've picked up on four so far."  
" Umm I'm not sure. Sal's kinda his confidant in things like that so he'd know more than me."  
" Ok. Well I'm going to speak to Sal about it so when I know I'm going to want their files as well."  
James nodded and made to leave. Her serious demeanour was a little frightening. She meant business.  
" One more thing James."  
" Yes?"  
" Emma. She's not returning my calls. Have you heard from her?"  
James shook his head. " She's not answering mine either. But I saw her going into work this morning. Guess I'm being ghosted. Again."  
" Write her address down for me along with her works address and any other numbers or email you have for her."  
James looked at her face and nodded grabbing a pad and pen he wrote down the information asked for.  
" Thank you. When I speak to her do you want me to give her a message?"  
" No thanks."  
Maci nodded and put the slip of paper in her pocket. 

After the meeting which lasted close to two hours Brian and Sal went to lunch. Maci had to join them but tried to allow them some space to talk in private. To give her her due they didn't notice her as she sat in the high backed booth behind them and they forgot she was even there.  
" How you feeling Bri? You look better."  
" Good. Honestly I'm fine. Glad to get back in today. What you been up to?"  
Sal filled him in on some things they had been planning for the show and told him about a trip he had book to go on with Deanna next month.  
" How's it been living with the hot cop"  
" Maci?"  
" Yeah. Your bodyguard. Do you feel like Whitney yet?"  
Brian laughed. " It's been cool. She's alright."  
" So you try anything on yet? Get to use the handcuffs?"  
Brian started to splutter and choke on his food as Maci appeared next to their table.  
" No Mr Vulcano he has not. Nor will he." She motioned for him to move over and he looked slightly ashamed as he did so. Brian got himself back under control and couldn't help but grin as he watched Sal squirm and redden under her dark eyed gaze. He excused himself to use the restroom and as Maci could see the door from where she sat next to Sal she didn't follow him over.  
" Sorry about that, it was just a joke. You know guys stuff."  
Maci nodded.  
" I have some questions for you."  
" Shoot."  
" How many employees at the company has Brian had dates with?"  
" Oh. Umm I'm not sure."  
" Yes you are. I'm not asking to be nosy. I'm asking to save my time and narrow my searches. How many?"  
" Ok. Uhh, First there was Emily, then Alice, Layla, Suzanne and Katrina "  
Maci made notes as she watched the door and Sal.  
" Thank you Sal. You've been very helpful." She dropped him a wink and stood as Brian came back from the gents. They settled the tab and left together walking quickly to the offices. She dropped back again but Sal was quiet now being much more aware of her presence. 

Later on as Brian worked with the guys on a potential new prank Maci sat quietly in the corner of the room with the six files Murr had provided for her from HR. She made notes and for the most part she could see nothing jumping out at her. Just ordinary nice girls. All lovely looking women who had Brian and Trutv in common. Maci wondered if they all knew about the fact he had been with them all and thought it was probably likely. The office and staff wasnt all that huge. They had all had background references done before they had been employed at TruTv. Had worked in the business before. Writers, runners, Make up artists. The only one who didn't have any prior experience was Janie Annabelle Knight. She was twenty four and her file was light on detail. No previous employment listed just school and college. What had she been doing the last few years? There was some filler about travel but something didn't stick right with Maci. She went with her gut and clearing it with Murr took a copy of her file. 

On their way home that night they were sitting in traffic on the bridge.  
" Sorry about that with Sal earlier. He's so embarrassed."  
Maci shrugged and laughed. " Tell him not to worry about it. I'm used to guy talk."  
" I will. He thinks you're some kind of ball buster. I think Murrs a little worried about you too. You been throwing your weight around today Officer?"  
" Not at all. Doing my job. Still alive aren't you?" She grinned and he couldn't help but match it.  
" You wanna get pizza tonight? I've got a craving for junk."  
She nodded " Sounds good."  
A couple of hours later she found herself stuffed full with melted cheese and Pepperoni as he taught her how to play pinball properly. He had a full sized machine in his basement. She found herself having fun and for a while they both forgot the reason why she was actually there.


	21. Chapter 21

The weekend passed quickly with Maci accompanying Brian to New Jersey to do some promotional stuff with TESD and What Say You. Again she met his friends and colleagues and asked some questions while he was busy. They arrived home late on Saturday night but Maci wasn't tired. He managed to talk her into having a beer and they sat together in the den with the cats again purring contendedly at their feet as the TV ran some show in the background that neither of them were watching.  
" What happened to the guy with the insect collection?"  
" Neil? Nothing happened to him. Nice guy just not really suited. He was a Dolly Parton in the City and wanted someone the same."  
" Dolly Parton?"  
" Sorry like nine to five."  
" Ah right. Don't cops end up with other cops usually anyway?"  
" Where'd you get that?"  
Brian shrugged. " don't know just seems logical."  
" Maybe." She took a mouthful of beer and tried to internally reason with herself about the way he was looking at her. She got the distinct feeling it wasn't just friendly.  
" How's your head?"  
" I'm fine. Scan on Monday hopefully it'll clear me and that'll be it."  
She turned her attention to the screen and ignored the fact he was gradually moving down the sofa towards her. Eventually she couldn't as he was right next to her.  
" Lost something Quinn?" She tried for her stern face.  
" When all this is over do you think we could maybe still do this?"  
" Do what?"  
" This. Hang out, Talk, Cook something up, Play video games and pinball. It's actually been kinda nice having you here."  
" It's been fun. But I'm pretty sure when all this is over you'll be more than glad to just forget it ever happened at all. You won't want me hanging around as a reminder."  
He stayed quiet but thought to himself how wrong she was. 

After a quiet Sunday catching up with work Monday morning found Maci taking Brian into the Hospital for his scan. His mother and father were both there too. Maci had cleared it with the Captain and she left them in the care of another officer as she had some appointments to catch up on. Over the weekend she had managed to find a place in the City that sold the fancy boxes so she was going over to check that out. Then she was due to meet Misty on her lunch hour to finally question her about the night they had all eaten together. She arranged with the officer to stay with the family until she returned to take over. Leaving them with her hopes for a good result she headed off into Manhattan. 

The shop that stocked the boxes was as pretentious as its website had promised but it turned a result. The owner "Liza with a z" recognised the photos Maci showed her and confirmed they came from a independent maker based in Philadelphia.They had exclusive rights to sell them and had sold a few of them over the last six months but she'd have to look for the information and send it to her. Maci thanked her and gave her Email address to forward the information. She left feeling like she may be getting somewhere. 

Misty was waiting for her in the arranged Starbucks a few blocks down. Maci approached her and confirmed she had the right girl before ordering her something to eat. They chatted about nothing for a while Maci trying to calm her sensing she was a little apprehensive about this meeting. She allowed Misty to lead.  
" So what did you want to see me for?"  
" Just about your last date with Brian Quinn Misty. I heard you were a little upset that night."  
" I guess so yeah."  
" Can you tell me about it?"  
" So we're eating ok? And that stuck up bitch with Murr? Jesus what a piece of work she is."  
Maci nodded but didn't interrupt her flow.  
" She's like, ignoring her own date and making eyes at Bri all night. Then when I go to the ladies I come out and she's there staring at me. Like all funny."  
" Funny how? Did she look sick?"  
" No. She looked nasty. Like mean."  
" Did she say anything to you?"  
" Yeah she said I was no good for Brian. He liked class not trash like me."  
" Cheeky bitch."  
" Right? Thank you."  
" Did you say anything back to her?"  
" No. I figured if I did we might end up fighting and Im not like that. Besides she has about a good 2 feet and ten pounds on me"  
" Did you tell anyone else?"  
" Deanna heard the tail end of it cos she came in as I was leaving but no I didn't say anything to anyone else."  
" Ok. Look thanks for meeting me. I'm still chasing Emma down but I'll be having words of my own with her. You can bet on that."  
Misty smiled and they rose to leave. As they exited the coffee shop and went to go their own ways Misty called her back.  
" Maci , I just remembered something else."  
" Go ahead."  
Misty looked embarrassed as she told her " Emma. She had no right. I only had a couple of glasses of wine and I was sober but she called me a drunken slut."  
Maci's brain clicked into high gear. Drunken slut. She'd seen that phrase on one of those fucking Emails  
" Thanks Misty. Look I gotta go but take care of yourself ok?"  
Misty waved her off and Maci started running back to her car. She needed Emma's address. Now.


	22. Chapter 22

A hurried drive out of the city later Maci found herself outside a high rise apartment building. She checked her notes and confirmed this was the right place. It looked pretty run down and neglected. Trash bags were overflowing from a dumpster right outside the front door and from where she sat in the car she could see the main door was splitting. She called in her location over the radio and made sure it was logged. Standard safety procedures followed but in this case it made her feel a little more secure. She got out and locking up she made her way to the building.   
Maci opened up the main door with no problems. Emma Steele lived in apartment 6. After checking the elevator and being not at all surprised to find it out of order, Maci made her way up the stairs. Apartment 6 was on the third floor. She knocked loudly on the dark stained wooden door and waited. She couldn't hear any movement inside but she knocked again. A door opened behind her and a lanky figure stood in the doorway behind her.   
" Good afternoon sir. Do you know the resident of this apartment?"   
The man smiled at her. A gummy smile. Dental hygiene was not high on his list of priorities. Maci didn't get any closer figuring that showering probably wasn't either.   
" No one there. She gone about a month now."   
" You got a super in this place?"   
He nodded and pointed down.   
" Thanks." She headed back downstairs. She found the guy responsible for the building in the basement. He was drinking scotch straight from the bottle and watching hockey on a fuzzy TV screen.   
Maci flashed her badge and he managed to sit up a little straighter.   
" What can I do for you ma'am?"   
" What's your name?"   
" Adam. Adam Nelson."   
" Mr Nelson I'm looking for your tenant. The woman who lives or lived in six."   
" Steele? Get in line. If you see her send her in my direction. Owes three months rent. Did a midnight flit last week."   
" You get any references before she moved in?"   
He nodded and reached behind him pulling open the middle drawer of a lopsided filing cabinet. He reached in and pulled out an A4 wallet throwing it down on the table in front of him. Maci stepped forward and opened it. A receipt for her bond. Another for her first months rent. It cost $ 350 a month to live in this place.Totally not worth it. At that moment Maci didn't blame her for ditching.   
She turned them over and found what she was looking for. The references supposedly came from her previous landlords who were named as Mr Brian Quinn and the other was written in as Mr James Murray.   
Already knowing the answer she still asked " Did you run checks on these?"   
" What's the point? She paid the cash. End of."   
" Did she have any visitors? Can you remember anything about her time here? Anything stand out?"   
He was still looking at the TV. Maci waited.   
" Yeah. One girl was back and fore. Young looking. Never spoke to her. She kept to herself. Quiet."   
Maci knew she wouldn't get much more. " Mind if I keep this?"   
" Knock yourself out."   
" Thanks." She turned to leave.   
" You want the rest of her crap?"   
" You got something?"   
He finally got off his chair and shuffled off out back. He returned a few minutes later with a cardboard box and passed it over.  
" Thanks."   
" Yeah. That's all she left behind. Like I said if you find her tell her she owes me a thou."   
Maci said no more and made her way out with the box and file. 

Back in the car she opened up the box. Piles of receipts and scraps of paper. Photos. A couple of books. Underneath it all she found a pile of unused pink envelopes and thick white parchment style paper. Same style as the letters sent to Brian. No doubt was left in her mind. She needed to talk to Emma face to face. ASAP. Maci needed to get these into the station to go through everything properly and get it all logged. She started up and made her way back.


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning found Maci and Brian back in the station this time they were in the evidence lock up. Maci had dropped off the box the night before, logging it in quickly before going back to Brian's to relieve the guard duty.He had the all clear medically and scans showed he was fine. Maci hadn't told him of her suspicions on the identity of the stalker. She wanted to have some rock solid evidence before she set the wheels in motion. It was one thing to think you knew something and quite another to actually know something. She didn't want to botch this up and let this asshole get away with it.  
She had started researching Emma Steele the night before as he had slept but hadn't got very far. She had a few things to follow up on today but for now she was focused on what was in this box. Leaving Brian outside with the officer in charge of evidence, Phillips, she quickly got to work making notes as she went along. First the obvious. Around twenty of the bright pink envelopes tied up in a pink ribbon and a thick pad of expensive paper. Fountain pens with no ink. Numerous receipts from local takeaway places and scraps of shopping lists. Half a jar of hand cream. A blunt eyeliner pencil. Empty medication jars made out in the name of Emma Steele. She made a note if the long name of the drugs to look it up later on. Two books. The first was a battered paperback copy of Romeo and Juliet. The other was an equally tattered copy of Helter Skelter the story of the Manson family . The back cover promised the full story on the shocking murder of Sharon Tate who was an actress in the Sixties. She flicked through them quickly shaking them for anything hidden but nothing fell out. Putting them to one side she picked out a handful of photographs. These weren't in the best shape either bent, folded, some with pin holes in them where they had obviously been hung on a board or a wall. There were shots of Brian there, of him sitting in the park petting a dog. Others of him just walking down the street alone or with his friends. Maci felt her hopes rise. This looked pretty conclusive to her.These weren't posed shots they were taken without his knowledge. Finding an older one of a pretty blonde girl with her arms flung around another younger girl she stepped over to the door and motioned for Quinn to come look at the picture.  
" Do you recognise either of these women?"  
He took the picture and studied it. Pointing to the blonde he nodded " Yeah. Yeah. That's Emma. Murr's girlfriend. She looks a little different now her hairs shorter but it's her."  
Maci nodded. " What about the other one? "  
Brian looked again and concentrated for a while but shook his head " No. Don't know her."  
Maci took the picture back. " I do." 

Maci dropped Brian to the location of that days shoot and left him in the care of the same officer from the day before. All the way there he had tried to press her for more details but Maci was staying tight lipped other than to tell him she was making progress. As soon as she was happy that he was under watch she made directly for the TruTv offices and the other girl in the picture. 

" Good Morning Janie."  
Maci watched the young woman visibly blanch as she returned to her cubicle to find Maci sitting at the desk with her hand on the mouse looking intently at the screen. Maci smiled at her. " You know, password security is constantly emphasised by IT departments for your own good. Your date of birth is pretty lazy Janie."  
Janie stood looking at her but seemed to have been temporarily robbed of the power of speech.  
" Sit down honey. We need to have a chat."  
Over the next hour Maci learnt from a tearful and pretty terrified Janie what she had already seen and gathered from Janie's own email account. Janie Knight was Emma Steele's younger sister. They were from a small quiet community on the outskirts of Philadelphia.Their parents and older brother still lived there. Emma had always had a history of getting into trouble from a very young age. She got obsessed with things. She had a habit of making up incredible stories and had been under the long term care of a counsellor as a child. As she had grown up it had turned into something else, something more uncontrollable and her family had tried everything they could to help. Medication and therapy hadn't made a difference. Emma had disappeared for a couple of years finally returning home the year before with more wild tales of success and an engagement to a TV star from Staten Island. Then just as quickly she had gone off again. Janie had decided to come out to New York to see if any of this was true or if it was another of her big sisters delusions. At first she thought that James was the star in question but had soon found out that he was just another pawn in her sisters games. Emma was obsessed, big time, with Brian Quinn. To such a frightening degree that Janie knew she needed help. Emma had eventually caught up with her as Janie followed her and gotten really mad at her until she had found a way to turn it to her advantage. She had promised to get more professional help if Janie helped her. She was now using Janie as an inside mole to watch Brian whilst he was at work. Emma had got her the job and set her up in the office with a little help from an unwitting James Murray. Janie was doing as her sister asked in an attempt to calm her down and talk her round. They usually met once a week , usually in a coffee shop or diner, where Janie would tell her what she ever little information she had found out and try to get her sister to stop this and come home. She confirmed that she had no idea where Emma was now and was waiting for contact from her. She hadn't heard from her since the attack on Brian.  
Maci's head was still trying to wrap itself around all the info. " What about her job. Have you tried there?"  
Janie nodded. " She quit. No forwarding info. Didn't give them a reason or ask for a reference, she just walked out."  
Maci made a note to go there herself anyway but for now her focus was on how to find Emma.  
" Is there anything else I need to know Janie?"  
Janie chewed her lip and looked thoroughly miserable. " I'm sorry. I should have stopped this a long time ago but I was trying to, I don't know, look after her."  
Maci understood. She didn't approve but she understood. Family could be fucked up sometimes. " Obviously I'm going to have to tell your employers about this."  
Janie nodded and wiped at her eyes and nose again.  
" In the meantime I want all of your contact details too. You don't leave New York. I'm going to want daily contact with you. Do you think she'll get in touch with you?"  
" It's been nearly two weeks. I'm losing faith."  
" Yeah. Well I'll find her. And we'll get her the help she needs."  
Janie looked at her with something close to hope. " Ok."  
Maci stood and bid Janie do the same. She wanted to get a formal taped statement from her at the Station before she changed her mind and clammed up.  
As they were leaving to the wide eyed stares of the other employees in the office Janie decided to drop the bomb.  
" I probably should mention..."  
" What?"  
" Emma. She's got a gun. Just like yours. Maybe a bit bigger. And she's been target practicing."


	24. Chapter 24

As Maci feared by the time they had made the trip back over to the precinct on the Island Janie had a change of heart and decided to button her lip. It was frustrating as hell but not all was lost. She had managed to record the conversation between them in the office on her phone in her pocket. It wouldn't be admissible as evidence but it was enough to get her Captain on board to hold Janie overnight to see if they could loosen her tongue.He also gave the go ahead to put out a search for Emma. They needed to find her ASAP. A recent photograph was obtained from Murr and every officer on patrol was sent the message. She was to be considered armed and unstable. Maci contacted Philly PD as well in case she had decided to go home. Her family would also be informed. 

Later that night Maci told Brian everything that had been going on. He was shocked and angry.   
"Unfuckingbelievable. Murr's girlfriend?"   
Maci agreed with his sentiment " Looks like. "   
" And Janie. I can't motherfucking...." he continued to rant for some time.   
Maci waited quietly as he got the swearing out of his system. When he had finally calmed down she continued.   
" So we're looking for her. I'll be going to her previous employers tomorrow see if they have anything on her. We're running checks on her bank accounts. She has to surface sometime and when she does we'll be there."   
Brian nodded.   
" What about Janie?"   
" Well. We can't keep her for long without charging her with something. If she doesn't co-operate soon and give us a statement there's not much we can do. Technically she hasn't done anything. She's only there now on some bullshit ' for her own protection' excuse."   
" She's looking for a new job tomorrow. I'm gonna go call the guys." He left the room to go do just that.   
Maci sighed. She knew Janie probably deserved it and at that moment she wanted her to give them the formal statement they were waiting on but part of her could understand the need to try and help and protect her family. 

Much later Maci was still working on her reports and looking up the drugs she had found in the box. Ramelteon was a sleeping pill. It wasn't addictive and seemed to be fairly mild. The other was an Amphetamine. Speed. Looks like she needed a pick me up to get through the day and then a pill to help her come down at night. She had also gotten the details on the boxes through from Liza. Only six people were listed as having bought them with credit or debit cards. No names jumped out. Emma must have paid cash for them. Nearly five hundred each. Maci had to admit the woman was committed. She had just sent over her latest results when her phone rang. It was the night duty Captain. Janie had walked. They couldn't keep her there and she knew it. Leaving her contact details she had skipped out into the night. Maci wasn't happy but there wasn't much they could do. 

Maci made her way upstairs to bed. She passed by Brian's room and saw the light from the TV softly illuminating the room. She could hear his soft snoring. Smiling to herself she pushed the door open slightly. She hadn't been in this room since she had found herself living under his roof. She entered quietly and shut off the set. She was just closing the door when she heard him mumble   
" Who was on the phone?"  
Maci told him that Janie had gone without giving her statement.   
He sat up and pushed the hair back out of his face.   
" So what does that mean?"   
" Means we need to find Emma. We'll be keeping an eye on Janie as well though. Eventually we'll get what we need.We just need to have some patience."   
" Mmmkay."   
" Get some sleep Q. I'll see you in the morning."   
" Night beautiful."   
Maci didn't reply as she shut his door behind her but found herself smiling at his words.


	25. Chapter 25

" Remember what I said. Keep quiet."  
Brian nodded his head and followed Maci into Wyatt, Davies and Partners the accountancy firm where Emma had until recently been working. Maci hadn't been able to find cover to stay with Brian so she had no choice but to take him along to the meeting this morning. They introduced themselves to the efficient receptionist and were quickly moved into a meeting room with Mr Roger Wyatt. He was the senior partner and Emma's direct boss.  
" Thank you for seeing us on such short notice Mr Wyatt"  
" As long as this doesn't take too long. I have a pressing engagement in fifteen minutes."  
Maci held her tongue at his brusque manner and smiled sweetly at the highly polished, Armani suited man.  
"'Of course. Emma Steele. She was your personal assistant?"  
" Yes. A very good one too. Must say I was very put out at her leaving so suddenly and without notice. Still don't know what dry cleaners she took my Hugo Boss to."  
" Must be very upsetting for you. When was her last day with you?"  
He paused for a moment both thinking and measuring up Maci. Her comment hadn't gone unnoticed but he found her amusing rather than insulting. His lips twitched as he answered " Her last day here was a Saturday. Nothing out of the ordinary occurred. She came in as normal did her job, well, as she always did, and left at three with the rest of the staff. She phoned up on the Monday morning. Left a message on my machine. It was brief and to the point. I think I still have it on my machine."  
A few minutes later they were listening to the muffled voice on his voicemail.  
" Mr Wyatt, I won't be returning to the company. Thank you for the opportunity. Sorry for any inconvenience this will cause."  
Maci listened to the recording and thought to herself that something was off here. She kept her thoughts to herself and thanked Mr Wyatt for his time. She asked if Emma was close to anyone on staff but he confirmed that he didn't think so. He had never noticed her lunching with the others, preferring to eat in her office and she had not attended a recent night out thrown by the company. Seemed like she was a little anti social. Before they left she had a thought.  
"Your suit. You may want to try Green Apple Cleaners on Greenwich Avenue."  
" How would you know that?"  
" Found some receipts for there in her things. Maybe worth a try."  
" I will. Thank you."  
They left and headed further into the City. Next stop Wells Fargo. Emma's bank. 

Another Manager, This time a lady by the name of Diana Rigg studied them suspiciously as she read the warrant that would allow Maci to view Emmas account details.  
" He doesn't look like a Police Officer." She was looking a Brian with distinct distaste.  
" He's my Partner Ms Rigg. He's here with me in an official capacity."  
" Very well. Follow me."  
Maci shot Brian a smile which he returned as they followed the woman back to her office.  
They sat in front of the vast Mahogany desk and waited quietly as Rigg accessed the accounts. Finally she turned the screen around so they could both see the information. Emma was doing fairly well. She wasn't rolling in the cash but she had a few thousand dollars in her savings account and just over two thousand in her instant access account. She had a good credit score and a few active credit cards.  
" When and where was the account last accessed?"  
Ms Rigg typed and the information came up.  
" No activity on the account since a week Monday. Three hundred dollars cash was withdrawn from a cash point on Staten Island. A gas station on Arthur Kill Road at four fifteen am." Maci made a note to get the CCTV from the camera that was certain to be pointed at that machine.  
" Nothing since then? At all?"  
" No. Nothing. Not on any of her cards."'  
" Can you check back and tell me if that was typical of her. Would she just not withdraw often?"  
A few more minutes of clicking ensued.  
" It seems that this is very unusual behaviour for Miss Steele. As you can see there is quite a lot of activity on her account before this."  
Maci and Brian could see she was right. Before the Monday in question she had transactions coming out everyday. Normal things like drugstores and coffee shops. Food shopping. Bills. She was even giving to charity regularly.  
" Can I get a print out of this and a call from you as soon as anything happens on this account?"  
Ms Rigg nodded and set about getting the print outs for her.  
They left the bank with the papers and then Maci took Brian to work. As he filmed on location in Bryant Park with his friends Maci sat and read through the print outs of the account. She was worried. How had Emma gone two weeks without accessing her cash or credit cards. She had given up her job over the phone, not even going in to resign in person. She had skipped out on her crappy apartment owing rent even though she had enough to cover it in her account and her wage had been good enough to allow her to live somewhere much better in the first place. Where was she staying? How was she surviving? She made a few calls back to the precinct. She wasn't happy to hear that Janie hadn't had a change of heart. She hadn't returned. She knew she'd have to go and see her again. Next she asked for a check on a gun permit for Emma Steele. If she had a firearm she would have had to register it when she bought it. She left the information and would get a call back to confirm what they were dealing with. She took a break to watch the four Jokers wind up unsuspecting people in the park and laugh along with the crew for a while. 

She stopped laughing when her phone rang again and she noticed it was the direct line for the Captain. Moving away from the team she answered.  
" Captain?"  
" Maci. Get yourself down to the 31st in the City. They think they have your girl there."  
Maci felt a huge burst of triumph. " Really? That's great.Where's she been hiding out? Where did they find her?"  
She could hear him sighing and in the small silence she felt her small moment of joy melt away and her nerves begin to tighten. Something was definitely wrong.  
" She's been there for a few weeks Maci. She's in the Morgue."


	26. Chapter 26

Maci hated this place. She hadn't been in this environment since basic training when they made every recruit watch a basic autopsy. She wasn't usually squeamish and blood and guts didn't bother her in the slightest but the cold silent atmosphere and the shiny steel equipment made her shiver. It was all just so sterile. So final.  
She had taken Brian to his parents home and left stern instruction that he was to stay there with them until she returned.He had been a little put out by her attitude about it but didn't openly argue with her. She hadn't told him about the latest development for two reasons. She needed to get a positive ID first and Emma's parents had the right to know about their loss before anyone else. They were being escorted to the City now and were expected to arrive in the next few hours.  
The M.E Dr Cassandra " call me Cassie" Reynolds showed Maci through to the examination room. This is where the final examination of the bodies took place and where they were then kept in the freezer like chambers.  
" We got the email about your girl end of last week, but we're so behind with paperwork it's taken till now to get around to matching her up to our Jane Doe. For that I am sorry. It's crazy busy around here all the time. Anyway let me show you."  
Maci waited as the door to the individual chamber was opened and the cold steel slab was pulled out. The sheet was pulled back revealing the very young looking face of the girl Maci recognised from the photos found in the box and that Murr had given her.  
" Cause of death?"  
"This." The other woman lifted Emma's head to show Maci the devastating gunshot wound to the back of her head.  
Maci was shocked. Her Face showed no sign of what had happened. Cassie explained.  
" She was shot here" she pointed to the top of neck " The angle of the shot meant the bullet made its exit just here behind the ear. A short but devastating journey. It was from a 22. Probably a standard handgun like a Ruger. Nothing exotic. Small, easy to handle. That was it. No other injuries. Not so much as a bruise on her otherwise. I'd say she was approached from behind. Totally unsuspecting. One shot and job done."  
" Homicide then." " Yes. No doubt. She was murdered. Quick and easy. Valens and Rush are the leads on this one. They may have more on it by now." " When and where was she found?"  
" Let me see." Cassie consulted her notes " Found on the fifteenth. A Monday morning. Couple of early morning walkers found the body in High Rock Park on Staten Island. Body was brought into us as the Island doesn't have anything close to any of these facilities. When she arrived time of death was estimated as having happened the previous day. At the closest guess, probably early Sunday evening.No attempt was made to hide the body or clear the bullet casing. No other evidence of note found around the body. We put out a standard Jane Doe notice but we had no hits. She's been here ever since."  
Maci nodded and took a copy of the full report. Emma was to be placed in the viewing room and Maci left Cassie to her job. She sat outside in the waiting room to be there when her parents arrived and read it through again. The fourteenth, Sunday night, was the night Brian was attacked and put in hospital. If the coroners report was right , and Maci knew it was, Emma was already dead by then. Emma was not Brian's attacker. 

She had just got off the phone having had confirmation that there was no firearm registered to Emma Steele when an older lady and gentleman entered the room with an officer from the Philly PD. Maci stood and shook hands with all three introducing herself and thanking them for making the no doubt very harrowing journey.  
" Can we see her?" Emma's mother was grey and washed out. Her father was looking very similar.  
" Of course."  
Cassie came out at that moment and having introduced herself in a calm and efficient manner she led them through into the room where they would be able to view the body through glass. As Emma was a homicide victim they would not be allowed to physically touch her so that no evidence could be compromised. Maci sat in the waiting room and as she heard the wailing start she hung her head and wept a little herself.

When the Steeles were calmer and had managed to get themselves a little more under control Maci sat with them and over cups of calming tea and a box of tissues they talked. She asked about Emma's childhood and they managed to tell her a little background. They painted the picture of a serious little girl. Eager to do well at her studies she was always top of her class. Good with figures and facts but a little bit of a loner. Not many close friends preferring to stick to her home and family. Her best friend was her younger sister Janie.  
" That is until all the trouble." Una Steele took a sip of her tea and wiped her face.  
Maci noted that Michael Steeles mouth set in a grimace at his wife's words and she knew there was a story here. She had to know. Careful to try and not cause too much upset she took a tentative step towards what she needed to talk to them about.  
" I've spoken to Janie. She was helping us recently."  
Una shook her head. " Emma wouldn't be out here if it wasn't for Janie. She came out to New York to try and keep her out of trouble." She was welling up again. Her husband took over.  
" Janie was diagnosed as having borderline personality disorder when she was just ten. She would do and say things that were...disturbing. We took her to the doctors and they gave her various drugs and therapy and for a while she was ok again. Just our little girl."  
Maci was quiet. She nodded and he continued.  
" As she got older things changed again. She got worse. Nothing seemed to help. It affected us all badly. Una and Emma had to go on tablets for their nerves. To help them sleep. We woke up one day when Janie had just turned sixteen and she was gone. We searched , as did the Police and private investigators we hired but we couldn't find her. We kept trying. We didn't give up. Finally a year ago she came home. Told us she had a good job and a happy life in New York. She had come to tell us about her engagement. Showed us a ring. Said the guy was on TV and was going to look after her forever. Told us she was back for a while to get our help arranging the wedding. We were a little sceptical but of course we were overjoyed that she was back and we didn't want to do anything to upset her so we didn't question her too hard. Then a few months later she was gone again. Emma decided to come out here to try and see what was going on. Try and get her to come back and get some more help. She rang us every week and came home a few times to tell us what was going on. She had got herself a job she enjoyed and was thinking of staying on."  
Una cut in again " Emma found herself a boyfriend. James. We never met him but she said she liked him well enough , but more importantly it was link to being able to keep an eye on Janie. I think this James was working with the man Janie was with?"  
Maci nodded her agreement.  
" I think I should tell you something's now."  
Maci took them through a condensed version of what had been happening. She watched them crumble a little at the news that Brian had never been Janies fiancé and had been attacked and hospitalised at was looking most likely at the hands of Janie.  
In all they talked for over four hours. The Steeles went back home to start making arrangements for Emma. They begged her to find Janie. Maci gave them her condolences as best she could but knew that whatever she said would never be quite enough. 

Maci came away from the meeting with a clearer picture of both girls. Janie had to be considered dangerous and had to be found. She put out a new radio alert for the girl to be found and held for questioning. She went to the address given when they had taken her into the station and found it to be an abandoned building. Borded up and derelict for some time. Maci wondered how she could have been so fucking dumb to have been taken in by the mousy timid looking girl. She'd know better in the future. It was always the quiet ones. 

She arrived back at Brian's family home at just after eleven pm. The place was dark save for one light in the kitchen. She knocked quietly and waited. His mother, Mary opened the door with a smile.  
" Hi Maci. Come on in sweetie, I was just cleaning up."  
"No worries. Sorry I'm later than I thought. Has he gone to bed? Only I can wait outside if needs be."  
Mary looked at her quizzically. " He's not here Maci. He went home hours ago after you called him"  
Maci's heart started pounding but staying calm so not as to panic her " What time did I call?"  
" Maci. You rang earlier around eight. He came off the phone and said you had given him the all clear to head off" "  
" Did anyone go with him?"  
" No, he said there was nothing to worry about and everything was OK now."  
Maci turned and started back to her car straight away " Mary go inside and lock up. I'm going over right now."  
She didn't stop to see if her instruction was followed she just jumped into her car, starting it up , swinging it around and putting her foot down heading the short distance back to Brian's house. On the way she called for backup. Nearly three hours. A lot can happen in three hours. She just prayed she wasn't too late.


	27. Chapter 27

Brian clambered out of the cab paying the chatty, happy driver he waved him off and made his way up the porch steps and into the house. He had been drinking beers with his Dad then eventually they had cracked open the Jameson whilst Quinn Sr steadily beat him at cards all afternoon. Maci's call had come through at seven. She had sounded a little high pitched but he put it down to excitement at having solved this thing finally. She had been to the point telling him that it was all done and dusted and she'd see him back at his. Emma goddamn Steele. He was going to make sure Murr would never, ever hear the end of this. Ever. Leaving his parents after another round of celebratory drinks he had got the cabby to stop while he ran into the local off licence and picked up a good bottle of bubbly. Hopefully Maci would finally want to properly have a drink with him. Smiling to himself he let himself into the house and switching on the lights he shut the door behind him with his foot. Kicking off his shoes and hanging up his hoodie he made his way through into the kitchen. He turned on the lights and they flickered to life. He was whistling to himself as he retrieved his wine glasses, a present from Sal three years ago that he now finally had use for, from the wall cupboard when he felt the cold steel barrel pressed into his back through his thin T-shirt and heard a voice he now recognised. He had heard it the last time he had been attacked and he now realised why Maci hadn't sounded quite right. It wasn't her. A pretty good impression but not quite right. Why the fuck hadn't he questioned it. Sighing he slowly put the glasses down on the countertop and raised his hands.  
" That's a good boy. Brian you've been so bad. Letting her stay with you. Did you touch her Brian?"  
Brian knew he had to keep her calm. He knew she had the upper hand at the moment. He had to keep his head. He just hoped he would get through this. He could feel his pulse speeding and his mouth was suddenly dry.  
" No. Of course not. I wouldn't do that. How could I do that to you?"  
The voice was quiet. He could still feel the insistent steel pressing into his back. He hoped he hadn't gone overboard.  
" Oh Brian I knew you were faithful to only me. I'm a very lucky girl. You can turn around.Still with his hands raised Brian did a very, very slow turn and looked at the girl who held his very life in her hands. She was still holding the handgun steadily pointed in his direction and she was stock still. Totally in control. Janie Knight. 

He found himself sitting at his kitchen table watching her warily as she sat across from him, just out of reach. She may be troubled but she certainly wasn't stupid. She was just the opposite in fact, she was extremely smart. He listened to her and tried to keep up as her emotions spiralled wildly. She was like a storm. One moment calm and clear, the next her voice would rise and she would start ranting about 'them' and how 'they' were keeping them apart. She told him about her family and how they had sent Emma to spy on her. To break them up. She told him Maci was evil and standing in their way of true happiness. He tried to talk to her a few times but she would order him to be quiet and listen to her and he would obey. He didn't dare look around at the clock but he estimated that they had been here for a couple of hours.He was stiff and aching at sitting so still. She was telling him about their family and what their children would be named when he saw a slight movement in the hallway behind her. It was so quick he was unsure he saw anything at all. Trying to keep his focus on Janie he looked only at her as again he saw movement from the corner of his eye. Unfortunately it seemed Janie heard something this time. Raising her gun to point at his head she said  
" Why don't you come on in and join us Detective Jones?"


	28. Chapter 28

Maci took a deep breath. Fuck it. She had managed to get into the house without raising the alarm and had hoped to subdue her without her even knowing what had hit her. Time for plan B then. Raising her own heavy powerful firearm she stepped into the brightly lit kitchen.  
" Janie. I want you to drop your weapon slowly to the ground.Then you're going to stand up and move back away from the gun slowly with your arms raised. Are we clear?"  
Janie just let out a high pitched giggle. She hadn't taken her eyes from Brian but Maci could see that she was tracking her in the reflection of the large windows to the side of and behind Brian.  
Maci tried again as she noted the panic in Brian's eyes. She tried to appear calm and in control of the situation and hoped it was being transferred to him in some small way.  
" Janie, what do you honestly see happening here? Do you think you're just going to be able to walk out and off into the night after this?"  
Janie shrugged and her eyes met Maci's in the reflection for the first time.  
" Nope. I know I am. I'll probably have to kill you though. Shame, he seems quite fond of you. Sorry about that Brian. But let's be fair if I can put a bullet in my sister I'm not gonna worry about your pet cop here."  
" You shot your Sister?" Brian was looking paler by the second. Maci worried about him fainting off.  
" Had to be done Brian. She was interfering in things a little too much.wouldnt help me with my mission any more, warning off Misty just as I was getting ready to... ah well never mind. What's done is done. I know you have needs Brian and I wasn't there for you then. But I am now. And I always will be." That funny incredibly annoying little laugh again.  
Maci risked a step closer but stopped when Janie shook her head and let the safety off her gun.  
" Move again and I shoot him."  
"I thought you loved him Janie. Why would you shoot him?"  
" I'm not convinced he loves me. He needs to love me."  
Maci shot a quick look at Brian and he seemed to understand. " Janie. I need to learn to love you. That's all. I need time to get to know you sweetheart. We can go on dates and get to know each other. Would you want to do that babe?"  
" You want to go on dates?" She was still wary but at least she was focused on him. Maci prayed he could talk her round. There may be a way that they could all get out of here undamaged after all.  
" Sure. All different things. What do you like to do?"  
That little giggle escaped her again. " Tell me about our first date"  
" Ok. Well how about I pick you up from your place..."  
" But I live with you Brian."  
" Right, right ok well we leave here at eight and I take you to a nice place to eat. Couple of bottles of wine...."  
" I DONT DRINK BRIAN DONT YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME YET!!! I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU" she was getting distraught now and Maci knew this was a critical moment. She was unstable and about to blow. It seemed to happen in slow motion and yet it was so quick Brian nor Maci didn't have chance to stop her. Janie swung around, Maci saw it happening and on instinct she trained her own gun aiming for the girls shoulder she called out to Brian to hit the ground, then she shot at the exact same time as Janie. 

The bullet hit the top left section of Maci's chest and passed straight through into the wall behind sending a stream of blood through the air. Maci instantly cursed her own stupidity at not wearing her vest. It was at home in the packaging it came in. She was vaguely aware of high pitched screaming in the background as her own bullet hit home on target in Janies right shoulder. Hitting the floor on her back in a heavy thud she must have lost time in the midst of her own intense pain because when she managed to open her eyes Brian had Janie pinned to the floor and he was sitting on her still struggling , cursing, sobbing , form. She was vaguely aware he was trying to talk to her but it was if she was swimming, she was underwater.Her weak pulse was loud in her ears and she noted the large pool of blood she was lying in. Janie was thankfully disarmed with her gun having been sent across the floor to the other end of the kitchen. That's when she heard her backup finally arrive to take over. As her heavy footed colleagues burst into the room shouting instructions she closed her eyes again and didn't open them until a few days later.


	29. Chapter 29

Maci started to come around little by little. First of all she could hear the nurses and Doctors in and out of the room doing their checks. Finally with intense concentration on her part she managed to open her eyes and gradually the bright white hospital room started to come into focus. Whatever drugs were in her system they were amazing. She couldn't feel any pain.   
" I got shot once."   
Maci slowly turned her head and found Captain Geoff McDonald sitting in the seat to her right. He was reading the paper and hadn't raised his head.   
" I was pulling a night shift. Christ, must be, yes it is, thirty years this year. Malcolm Swift was my partner ,God bless him, and we were called to a little Mom and Pop type supermarket in Brooklyn. They were both shot dead before we got there.Caught 'em raiding the place. Turned the guns on us. Malcolm caught it right in the chest. Dead before he hit the ground. Me I was luckier. Caught a couple in my thigh. Malcolm had hit him and as he went down he kept firing. Scariest fucking day of my whole life. Despite what they say only a few of us ever get shot. Welcome to the club Maci." He put down the paper.   
" Thank you Sir. I think."   
" You did good kid. Best you coulda done in the circumstances. Your funny guy is alright and the shooter is going to be ok. She's in another ward probably feeling a little like you do, but she'll be fine."   
" When can I get out of here?"   
He smiled at her and stood to leave. " Make the most of the bed rest. You'll be back with us soon enough. I'm heading back to the Station. I'll tell them you've finally had enough beauty sleep. I know they're all keen to see you. Your Mom and Sisters are here too so I'll leave you to it. "   
" Thank you Sir."   
" Well done Maci." 

Much later that night after her Mother and Sisters had finally cleared out leaving her with a room full of flowers, teddies and cards Maci was laying there feeling totally wiped out. The TV was on softly in the background and she left it on to try and keep a feeling of normality in this totally alien situation. She had never spent a night in Hospital in her life and it was strange to have people in and out of her room all the time and the constant noise from the hallways.   
She had been warned not to try and move around too much by herself as her body was still healing and it was early days. She heard a soft knock at the door and before she could answer it opened.   
" Hey quick draw McGraw how are you feeling?" Brian stood there with yet another huge bouquet and an even bigger grin on his face.   
" Very amusing." But she couldn't help but smile back.   
" Bet that scars going to be amazing. I call first look."   
" Yeah right. How are your walls?"   
" They offered to plaster them when they took the bullets out but I kinda like the holes. Gives the place character, you know what I mean?"   
Maci started to laugh but stopped quickly gasping for breath as the pain hit her again.  
" You ok? Want me to call the Doc?"   
Maci winced but waved him into a seat and he followed orders.   
He filled her in on everything she had missed. They had arrested Janie then brought her in here in a separate ambulance for treatment. He didn't know anymore about her. He had ridden in the ambulance over with Maci and stayed with her until they told him she was being kept under for a few days to give her body chance to rest and recover. He had given them a full statement about what went down.   
" I'll still have to go in front of a review panel. Standard practice when you actually shoot someone."   
" You had no choice. She was shooting you. Then she woulda shot me."   
" Yeah. And then done things to your body."   
Brian looked at her and could see the grin on her face." Oh yeah?"   
" For sure."   
" How about when you're up and fit again you demonstrate what sort of things?"  
Maci held in her laugh fighting against the pain.   
" We shouldn't be joking about this. It could have been very different."   
" But it wasn't. Thanks for coming for me Maci."   
" Anytime Quinn.Can you just have someone who hasn't been practicing gun skills next time?"


	30. Epilogue

A Year Later.... 

Janie Knight was held in a secure facility back near her Parents home in Philadelphia. She was receiving the proper care and treatment she needed and was doing well. Maci had gone to visit her once she had the go ahead and they had talked. Janie seemed more grounded, less spacey and she was aware of her actions. She had been charged with the murder of her Sister and it seemed likely that she would spend the rest of her life in a care facility like this receiving the help and treatment she needed.

Despite his best efforts Maci had never gotten around to actually going on a real date with Brian. He had finally given up calling her a few months back. She had held back as she wanted to try and move on. She still had nightmares now and then and when she woke she could smell the gunpowder. If she started seeing him she knew she wouldn't be able to forget. She liked him, and under any other circumstances she would have been there in a heartbeat but she needed to get over it. Once she had left the Hospital she had intense physical therapy sessions daily for months to try and get her back to something like normal. The training helped but she still had and would always have a slight weakness on that side of her body. Her lung capacity was damaged too and she would get breathless whilst doing the most simple exercises. The bullet wound was also something she had to wrap her head around and she hated the sight of it. Whilst quite neat in the front, as it had exited her body it had caused more damage and she had a large scar on her back. She had a few therapy sessions as required by the force but as soon as she could give them up she had. The shrink had been more interested in her family issues than in her brush with death. Now after months of desk duty, Maci was ready to get back out into action.

Maci stood in the bright warm sunshine on the steps of the precinct with Trey and Steve. Captain McDonald and Chief Phillips had just left them there with their full congratulations. Maci had just given evidence in front of the NYPD safety panel and Internal Investigations and been fully cleared. It was found that she had acted accordingly and was justified in firing her handgun given the situation. The three friends headed off for a celebratory beer. 

O' Neills was moderately busy considering it was only six in the evening. The friends drunk their beers and were joined by more and more of their colleagues as the night progressed. Maci was bought more beer and shots than any one woman could handle and she had a great time. She was talking to Rhonda who was filling her in on all the latest gossip when she spotted him on the other side of the bar. He was standing there just watching her with that grin on his face. Maci felt herself colouring and wondering what she must look like. A few hours ago she was smart for the panel but that was at least ten beers ago. Her hair had come loose since then and she had shook it out. She knew her makeup was probably gone. Ah fuck it. He had seen her look worse. First thing in the morning had never been her best time and he had seen her plenty then. She excused herself from her friend and walked slowly around the bar to where he was standing waiting and watching her approach.  
" Mr Quinn. Do you have something to report?"  
His grin widened showing off small crinkles besides his eyes. " Indeed I do Detective Jones."  
" And what seems to be the problem this time?"  
" Well there's this girl..."  
" Ah Jesus don't even go there."  
" No, no let me finish. There's this girl who's amazing and funny and incredibly beautiful but she just won't go out with me."  
" Really. Your many charms are failing you? I find that hard to believe."  
" You do? So how come you won't give me the time of day?"  
Maci smiled. " Alright."  
" Alright? Does this mean I'm finally granted a date?"  
" I guess so. As long as you remember I took a bullet for you."  
Brian pulled her close and kissed her. Softly. He wanted to look after her now. He'd been waiting a long time to do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it xx


End file.
